Eternidad
by Kiritani Serena
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi del anime Inuyasha. Sesshomaru es un joven huérfano que vive en las calles de un barrio pobre, ignorado y despreciado por la sociedad, hasta que un día una niña desconocida que también es huérfana le ofrece una parte de su comida y la vida del joven comienza a tomar otro rumbo.
1. Alguien diferente

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de esta parejita, espero les guste. Apenas es una pequeña introducción, los próximos capítulos serán mas largos y explicativos.

Se la dirigo especialmente a mi amiga loquita Sakura Gremory ^^ espero te guste *u*)b

* * *

><p>Capítulo I<p>

Alguien diferente

**_- Mamá, ¿Por qué lloras? _**

**_- No fue mi culpa, no fue culpa mía. Ella no debió huir._**

**_- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué estas llorando? Respóndeme, por favor._**

**_- La culpa fue de él. Ese hombre… ese hombre fue quien la mató._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Ciudad de Tokio, 11.30 a.m. vuela una bandada de palomas blancas.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Otra vez el mismo sueño? –Llevando una mano a su frente.

En un barrio pobre apartado de la ciudad central, un joven de 15 años de edad se encontraba postrado en el suelo, sin ninguna posibilidad de poder levantarse por sí mismo. Vestía un pantalón largo y degastado y una remera gris de no haber sido lavada por años y su único patrimonio, un tarro para limosnas.

- Todos los días es la misma basura.

Las personas adineradas solían transitar por las calles del barrio, debido a que muchos para ir a sus trabajos debían pasar por allí. Sin embargo, había otros que se acercaban al lugar con la intención de adoptar niños y niñas desamparados, pero para algunos no corría la misma suerte. Quienes pasaban por delante del joven solo lo miraban con desprecio y se podían oír los balbuceos.

_"__Es un hombre grande, podría conseguirse un empleo" "Que joven mugriento, ni los niños se ven tan sucios" "A mí no me daría la cara para tener esa edad y estar mendigando" […]_

- Basura de sociedad.

Él nunca miraba a los ojos a las personas que pasaban por allí, sabía que lo miraban de forma desagradable y quería evitar sufrir más. Los pocos días en los que conseguía el dinero suficiente para comer, crecía un poco más su fe en la humanidad pero no tardaba demasiado para volver a caer.

Pasaban las horas y en lugar de recibir una moneda se llevaba las miradas de desprecio de las personas. Tan solo dos mujeres se compadecieron pero no era suficiente para comprar comida.

- 10 centavos, mi suerte va mejorando, lo único que falta es que piensen que estoy loco por hablar solo. –Muy de vez en cuando alzaba su mirada al cielo, creyendo que la suerte caería del mismo.

_"__Desearía tener una compañía…"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El clima era cálido y agradable, sin ninguna probabilidad de lluvia. El joven decidió que era mejor cerrar sus ojos para evitar el contacto visual con los "superiores" y encontrar su tranquilidad. Tras unos largos minutos ignorando por completo las palabras grotescas de la gente comienza a oír un canto que lo obliga a abrir sus ojos.

- ¿Pero qué? –Sorprendido- ¿Alguien está cantando? –Intenta concentrarse para deducir de donde provenía ese canto –Que fea voz tiene, perturbo mi tranquilidad.

El canto provenía de a unas cuadras de donde él se encontraba, pero no podía dirigirse hacia el lugar para callarla, que era lo que más quería.

Era tan solo una niña de 9 años de edad que se encontraba cantando a cambio de unas pocas monedas. Para su suerte, y aunque su voz no era del todo agradable, la gente que pasaba por allí se compadecía de ella por lo pequeña que era y dejaban una minúscula limosna sin detenerse a oírla.

- Gracias por su colaboración –Gritaba- A continuación, les cantare otra de mis canciones favoritas y les agradecería muchísimo si me ayudan con una moneda.

_"__Con esto que he ganado podre comprar pan para los dos"_

La niña parecía alegre a pesar de su baja economía, sin mencionar que no contaba con un techo para dormir, pero aun así tenía los ánimos para cantar todas las canciones que fuesen necesarias e incluso todo el día.

- ¿Va a cantar todo el día? –Protestaba el muchacho- No solo debo soportar la mala cara de la gente sino también a esta mocosa que ladra –Suspiro- Definitivamente mi suerte va cambiando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había llegado y la cantidad de personas que pasaban por allí se iba reduciendo. Las calles del barrio eran oscuras, no había suficientes focos para alumbrar todo el lugar pero afortunadamente donde él se encontraba estaba el único faro que alumbraba esa cuadra.

- Finalmente esa niña cerro la boca- Apoyo su cabeza contra el muro en señal de satisfacción –Ahora si podre descansar.

A los pocos segundos que había encontrado su paz, oye una dulce voz muy cerca de él.

- Traje el pan.

El joven abre sus ojos un poco fastidiado y confundido ya que no había nadie más que él ahí, pero basto con girar la mirada para darse cuenta que a quien le estaban hablando era a él.

- ¿Me estás hablando a mi? –En frente suyo había una niña preciosa, aunque sucia sujetando tres flautas de pan.

- ¿A quién mas podría estar hablándole? –Sonríe- Te traje pan para que comas.

La niña coloca la flauta en las piernas del muchacho sin que este le quitara la vista de encima.

- ¿Te conozco? –Pregunto con seriedad intentando no demostrar su asombro.

- Tu a mi no, pero yo a ti sí.

El abrió grande sus ojos mirando con inseguridad a la niña ya que no sabía cuáles eran sus pretensiones, aunque fuese muy pequeña no confiaba en los demás.

- ¿Por qué me has traído esto?

- Debes tener hambre –Se sienta a su lado- Estuve cantando todo el día para poder compartir el pan contigo.

- ¿Quién dijo que podías sentarte a mi lado? –Continuaba con su rostro serio, disimulando que en verdad estaba asombrado -¿Tú eras la que estuvo cantando?

La niña se quedo observándolo con dulzura, aun si él la trataba con indiferencia ella podía entenderlo perfectamente. No respondió a ninguna de las preguntas que le hacía, solo se digno a saciar su hambre. Sin pronunciar una palabra termina de comer lo que había ganado y se levanta para marcharse, pero antes el joven la retiene.

- ¿Por qué debería aceptar pan de una niña a quien no conozco?

Ella se detuvo, por unos segundos no respondió, pero no tuvo otra opción que dirigirse hacia el e intentar convencerlo de que podía confiar en ella.

- El pan no tiene nada, puedes comerlo tranquilo –Vuelve a sonreírle- Iré a dormir, mañana traeré mas, solo espérame.

- Oye, espera… -Intento detenerla pero la niña salió corriendo muy alegre hacia la otra cuadra desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

El aún estaba sorprendido y no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera pudo preguntarle su nombre. Tendría que guardarse sus dudas para cuando ella volviera, si en realidad iba a volver.

_"__¿Quién era esa niña?" _


	2. Nace una gran amistad

Finalmente pude actualizar n.n aunque este capítulo todavía es una introducción, ya a partir del próximo comienza la historia. Espero les guste :)

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO II<p>

Nace una gran amistad

- ¿Otra vez tú? –Pregunto sorprendido el joven.

- Te dije que volvería, esta vez conseguí masas, dicen que son dulces y deliciosas. De apariencia lo parecen pero… -Antes que pudiera continuar hablando de corrido la interrumpe.

- ¿Por qué volviste? –Esta vez pregunto con un tono más serio.

Ella no respondió a esa pregunta, solamente sonrió con calidez y compasión. Por un momento él sospechaba que algo tramaba o algo estaba ocultando, pero apenas tenía 9 años y eso detenía sus malos pensamientos.

- ¿Podrías aunque sea decirme tu nombre?

La niña guardo unos segundos de silencio y lo observaba con duda e intranquilidad, aunque hasta cierto punto molestaba que ella no le respondiera ninguna de sus preguntas.

- ¿Y bien? –Insistía.

- Veras… -Agacha su cabeza- Desde que tengo memoria solo recuerdo haber vivido en la calle, no sé mi nombre.

El joven quedo en silencio pensando que había molestado a la niña al ver su rostro triste. No entendía bien la situación, ni por qué ella se le había acercado, solo se le pudo ocurrir una cosa.

- Ya que no tienes nombre –Suspiro- Te pondré uno yo –A modo de querer compensar su falta de educación.

Ella alzo su mirada repentinamente cambiando su expresión a sorprendida y a la vez alegre aunque no lo demostrara.

- Veamos… -Mira detenidamente su rostro para poder encontrar un nombre adecuado para ella- ¿Qué te parece Yuuki?

- ¿Qué? –Grita molesta- No me gusta, quiero otro.

- Está bien, entonces serás… -Se quedo pensando por más de dos minutos un nombre que pudiera gustarle hasta que tuvo una idea- Rin, ¿te gusta?

La enorme sonrisa de la niña demostraba su conformidad con el nombre.

- Bien, a partir de ahora serás Rin.

Rin estaba muy contenta ya que después de 9 años por fin podía tener su propio nombre, aunque el joven no sonrió ni un momento desde que la conoció. Ella, sin preguntar por el nombre del muchacho, se sienta nuevamente a su lado a disfrutar de las masitas que había ganado en el día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche había llegado y otro día igual que los demás ya se estaba yendo. Rin ya no se encontraba junto al joven, pero conservo algunas de las masitas que ella misma decidió dejarle aunque se rehusara a aceptarlas.

Por un momento se quedo observando fijamente una de las masitas con forma de estrella y glaseado rosa, tratando de entender una y otra vez por qué esa niña era tan amable con él siendo que nunca nadie lo fue. Hubiera estado toda la noche viéndola pero los rugidos de su estomago lo obligaron a comérsela.

_"__¿Debería confiar en ella?"_

Seguía dudando y sus pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo. Cuando finalmente parecía haber logrado alcanzar el sueño, comienza a oír voces que perturbaron su tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué son esos gritos?

Los gritos parecían ser de al menos tres adolescentes por el tono agudo de sus voces y provenía de la misma dirección donde se suponía descansaba Rin.

- No puede ser que… -Antes de terminar de razonar aparece Rin frente a sus ojos, corriendo desesperadamente hacia él sujetando algo entre sus brazos.

La niña tropieza con una baldosa sobresalida y cae al suelo dejando caer lo que estaba sujetando, las masitas que le habían sobrado.

- Rin, ¿Qué está pasando? –Aunque lo disimulaba, el joven se había asustado al oír esos gritos y seguido a ello ver a Rin corriendo, como si estuviera huyendo de algo o alguien.

Intenta levantarse del piso, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo aparecen del lado oscuro de la calle tres adolescentes que por el estado de su vestimenta parecían ser también de la calle y estaban persiguiendo a la niña, ya que el rostro de Rin expresaba pánico al verlos.

Cuando logra incorporarse, corre inmediatamente a los brazos del muchacho intentando protegerse. Él no mostro ningún tipo de sorpresa ni rechazó a la niña que se había encimado sobre él. Solamente se preparo para cuando esos sujetos estuvieran cerca.

- ¿Qué quieren? –Pregunto mostrando un rostro enojado.

- Queremos a esa mocosa –Grito aun más molesto uno de los tres jóvenes.

- ¿Para que la quieren? –Pregunto con soberbia.

Ellos no respondieron con palabras, pero sus sonrisas macabras y rostros de maldad expresaban lo evidente, ellos querían a Rin para golpearla y robarle sus masitas.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto otro de los jóvenes.

- Sesshomaru.

- Bien, Sesshomaru, entrégame a la niña.

Sesshomaru no dio respuesta alguna, pero la expresión en su rostro decía claramente que no les entregaría a Rin lo que enfureció aun más a los tres delincuentes.

- Así que no nos entregaras a la mocosa, ¿eh? –Se aproximan hacia ambos –Entonces tendremos que darte una buena paliza y quitártela por la fuerza.

Rin estaba llorando en los brazos del joven mientras él conservaba la calma y no demostraba ninguna expresión de miedo, sin quitar su mirada frívola hacia ellos.

- ¿No vas a defenderte? –Intenta provocarlo- Vamos, ponte de pie y defiende a la niña si tanto la quieres.

_"__¿Si tanto la quieres?" _

- En ningún momento dije que la quería –Responde con indiferencia confundiéndolos un poco- Si lo que quieren son las masitas, adelante, pueden quedárselas, pero no creo que su ego masculino crecerá si golpean a una niña indefensa de a tres, solo serán unos cobardes.

Ante el desafío que les impuso Sesshomaru, los tres sujetos lo miraron con desprecio y cambiaron de opinión acerca de masacrar a Rin. En lugar de eso, decidieron tomar las masitas y salir corriendo del lugar con la amenaza de que volverían a verse aunque Sesshomaru no los tomó muy en serio y solo se digno a tratar de calmar a Rin.

- Rin, muéstrame tu rostro.

- Otro día –Respondió llorando.

Sesshomaru suspiro y por la fuerza sujeto el rostro de Rin hasta que pudo verlo.

- Lo sabia –Murmuro un tanto triste –Te golpearon, ¿no es así?

Rin comenzó nuevamente a llorar, sus ojos estaban morados y sentía dolor en el vientre. No quería hablar, pero Sesshomaru pudo percibirlo todo.

- Te golpearon porque querían las masitas, ¿Verdad? –Comienza a acariciar su rostro lastimado- De seguro son pandilleros huérfanos como nosotros, ¿Por qué no les diste algunas como me las diste a mi?

- No puedo responder a eso, no aún –Rin agacho su mirada, frustrada.

Aun sentía dudas acerca de ella, y estaba convencido de que escondía algo que por el momento no tenía pensado revelarlo. Sin más preámbulo, decidió lo que sería mejor, al menos por esa noche.

- Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, solo por esta noche.

Rin volvió su mirada hacia él e intento sonreír aunque el dolor en su tierno rostro no le permitía demostrar esa gran sonrisa que tenía, solo asintió con la cabeza e intento acomodarse en sus brazos.

Sesshomaru no estaba muy conforme con que ella durmiera apoyada en sus brazos, pero no podía correrla hacia un lado sabiendo que su cuerpo estaba lastimado.

- No me dijiste que tu nombre es Sesshomaru –Murmuro muy tranquilamente.

- Creí que estabas dormida y además nunca me lo preguntaste.

Rin no respondió, solo lanzo una tierna risa –Gracias por defenderme- Acomodo su cabeza y cayó en un profundo sueño.

- ¿Cómo fue que esto termino así? –Suspiro mientras intentaba él también dormir.

Al momento en que ambos lograron alcanzar el sueño, en la esquina de la cuadra de enfrente se encontraba un hombre cubierto por un tapado negro observándolos a ambos y que había presenciado todo lo que sucedió desde ese ángulo.

_"__Esa niña es perfecta"_


	3. Lo que se aprende, nunca se olvida

Finalmente pude terminar el capítulo, tuve algunos inconvenientes y por eso no pude subirlo antes u.u espero que les guste y nos leemos para el próximo n.n

* * *

><p>CAPITULO III<p>

Lo que se aprende, nunca se olvida

**En el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraba un edificio elegante de más de 20 pisos. En el séptimo de ellos había una sala donde habitualmente se reunían parejas para tratar temas de adopción. Ese día habían concurrido a una de las reuniones una familia empresaria que poseía una gran fortuna.**

**- ¿Cuántos hijos tienen? –Pregunto un hombre a cargo de las adopciones, cuyo nombre era Miroku, el cual figuraba en su matrícula.**

**- Dos niños –Respondió una mujer de cabello blanco bien largo.**

**- Según las investigaciones, uno de esos niños desapareció, ¿no es así?**

**Ella, tras oír esas palabras agacho su mirada, como si estuviera confundida u ocultando algo. Miroku noto su mala expresión que le permitió confirmar lo que estaba diciendo y opto por esa vez dejar de lado ese tema.**

**- Bien, estamos hablando de una niña, no sabemos su nombre pero creo que es la indicada para una familia como ustedes. El proceso para la adopción es de aproximadamente un año a partir de hoy.**

**- ¿Un año? –Protesto el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer, quien era su esposo.**

**Miroku sabía que un año era demasiado tiempo para una pareja que estaba desesperada por tener un nuevo miembro en su familia, pero eso no dependía de él.**

**Les entrego una foto de la niña a la cual podían adoptar y unos documentos para firmar, la adopción ya casi estaba hecha, solo faltaba esperar que pasara ese año para terminar con las investigaciones y determinar si son una familia decente para que puedan adoptarla. La reunión termino a las 11 a.m.**

**Una vez afuera del edificio, comenzaron a observar la foto de la niña, parecía agradarles y además era muy bonita.**

**- ¿Crees que con esta niña puedas olvidar lo que sucedió hace 15 años? –Pregunto el hombre.**

**Ella se quedo observando la foto con melancolía y sin responder, dudaba de que al tener una nueva hija podría olvidar a aquel hijo que perdió.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era mediodía y Sesshomaru apenas comenzaba a despertar. Sentía una molestia en su brazo derecho aunque ya sabía de qué se trataba.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? –Pregunto algo molesto –Solamente te había permitido dormir conmigo por esa noche que te golpearon, y ya hace tres noches que no te me despegas.

Rin estaba muy cómoda durmiendo en el brazo de Sesshomaru, aunque él no lo estuviera ella no parecía querer quitarse de ahí. Sesshomaru suspiro con paciencia y comenzó a sacudirla para poder despertarla, hasta que abrió uno de sus ojos.

- Buenos días –Saludo al joven mientras bostezaba exageradamente y estiraba sus extremidades.

- Al fin despertaste, siento adormecido el brazo –Apenas se quito Rin del brazo comenzó a girarlo para quitarse esa molestia.

- Estuve despierta todo este tiempo –Sonrió con algo de pena pensando que se enojaría con ella.

Tal como pensó ella, Sesshomaru se enojo un poco ya que no había podido mover el brazo todo ese tiempo para no despertarla.

- ¿Estas enojado?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

- Tus cejas –Las señalo- Están fruncidas y tienes una expresión de enojo, mira algo así –Comenzó a deformar su rostro haciendo gestos tratando de imitar la cara de Sesshomaru, como si se estuviera burlando de él. Pero al ver esa cara que parecía de todo menos de enojo, no pudo enojarse con ella, al contrario sonrió.

- Mi brazo está dormido, ¿Por qué no te moviste? –Pregunto haciéndole creer que aun estaba enojado para disimular que se había enternecido con ella.

Rin sonrió tiernamente, se había dado cuenta que estaba simulando estar molesto -Estaba cómoda y me sentía segura.

Sesshomaru la miro con asombro y dejo pasar esa ocasión, ya que había algo que no le permitía enojarse con ella, debía ser su inocencia o su falta de maldad, ya que seguramente no lo había hecho a propósito sino para estar más tiempo con él.

- Bien, ya es mediodía, es hora de que empiece a ganarme unas monedas para comprar comida –Guiño un ojo, parecía llena de vida esa mañana –Espérame aquí.

Rin salió corriendo sin darle la oportunidad a Sesshomaru de volver a preguntarle por que seguía durmiendo con él, si solo le había dicho por esa noche. Solamente le quedaba resignarse a esperar que regresara y volver a preguntarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde que Rin se fue paso una hora, el estomago de Sesshomaru comenzaba a rugir aunque no le dio importancia ya que estaba acostumbrado a vivir con hambre, pero ahora había algo diferente y era que podía saciar su hambre con la comida que Rin le traía.

_"__¿Desde cuándo dependo tanto de la comida que me trae Rin y cuando fue que comencé a esperarla?"_

Estaba confundido, a tal punto que no se había dado cuenta cuando comenzó a necesitar de Rin. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella aparecería con su enorme sonrisa y deliciosa comida en sus brazos, que especialmente para él había conseguido. Una sombra se estaba acercando hacia él, pensando que sería Rin la recibió con una sonrisa pero al voltear su mirada no era ella quien estaba en frente suyo, sino un hombre con un traje negro, de pelo oscuro y recogido con una colita, llevaba anteojos de sol lo que no le permitía ver bien de quien se trataba.

Al ver que no era Rin quito la sonrisa de su rostro y lo ignoro, pensando que se trataría de otro transeúnte ricachón más, pero se dio cuenta que el hombre no seguía su camino, sino que se había quedado parado frente a él.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? –Pregunto con indiferencia.

El hombre no le respondía, pero si comenzó a sonreír sospechosamente, lo que puso nervioso a Sesshomaru.

- ¿Quién eres? –No le daba confianza, su rostro parecía enojado ya que se sentía incomodo al tenerlo cerca.

El hombre misterioso se agacho y dejo caer una moneda en el tarro del joven, dejándolo anonadado.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada más y el sujeto se fue del lugar sin decir una palabra. Pensaba que lo prejuzgo por su apariencia sospechosa, pero al ver que se alejo del sitio dejo pasar la ocasión.

- 25 centavos –Era lo que el hombre le había dejado- Supongo que es suficiente para ella.

Al rato que el sujeto misterioso se fue, apareció Rin con una gran cantidad de comida y comenzó a compartirla con su amigo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, eran casi las 3 de la tarde, Sesshomaru le entrego la moneda a Rin.

- ¿Y esta moneda? –Pregunto curiosa y fascinada al mismo tiempo.

- Me la dio un transeúnte, quédatela y compra caramelos para ti, supongo que será suficiente y es lo único que puedo darte por agradecimiento.

Rin se quedo observando a Sesshomaru, estaba encantada con él y finalmente se dio cuenta que se habían encariñado el uno con el otro.

- ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? –Pregunto Sesshomaru un poco incomodo con la mirada fija de Rin.

Ella no le contesto, solo sonreía cada vez más hasta que se levanto y le extendió su mano.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Acompáñame a comprar los caramelos.

Por más que Rin haya sido amable con él y no lo haya hecho a propósito, se sintió frustrado y un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Le quito la mirada de encima y su rostro ya no era alegre. Rin comprendió rápidamente que había dicho algo que lo molesto, por lo que decidió no molestarlo e ir a comprar sola los caramelos.

- Traeré algunos para ti, no me siento cómoda comprando cosas para mi sola.

Sesshomaru seguía sin poder mirarla y sin decir una palabra, lo que puso triste a Rin. Sin más preámbulo se fue de su lado.

_"__Así que era cierto"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A unas cuadras de donde estaban ellos, había una confitería moderna, aunque parecía demasiado cara para ir con tan solo 25 centavos.

- Cuantos dulces, quisiera llevármelos todos.

Rin miraba angurrienta los dulces, había caramelos de 25 centavos cada uno y eran los más baratos, pero como decía el cartel solo le iba a alcanzar para uno. Hasta que Rin recordó que de la comida que compro le habían sobrado otros 25 centavos, con ellos ya podía llevar dos, uno para Sesshomaru y conforme entro a la confitería.

Al estar frente a la empleada de la tienda, decidió que no quería llevar dos caramelos. Miraba la moneda que le había dado Sesshomaru y estaba feliz de haberla recibido de él, por lo que no quería deshacerse de ella así que decidió que la guardaría como recuerdo del primer regalo que le dio su mejor amigo y usaría la otra moneda para comprar solamente uno.

- ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer, señorita? –Le pregunto la empleada esperando que se decidiera.

- Quiero uno de esos –Señalo los caramelos alegremente.

.

.

Al volver, Sesshomaru parecía estar esperándola y su expresión en el rostro volvió a ser la de siempre por lo que Rin pensó que se había olvidado de lo que le dijo y felizmente se acerco a él corriendo.

- Sesshomaru –Comenzó a gritar.

- Al fin regresaste –Sonrió.

- Mira, te traje uno para ti.

- ¿Y tú no te compraste nada? –Había notado que Rin no llevaba consigo ningún otro dulce.

- Me los comí en el camino.

Sesshomaru nuevamente dejo pasar su enojo con ella, ya que le resultaba imposible permanecer molesto por tanto tiempo. Durante el resto de la tarde Rin permaneció a su lado, parecía que no quería volver a la calle donde estuvo viviendo hace unos días. Pero lo que Rin realmente estaba pensando era en preguntarle una curiosidad que tiene desde el día que lo conoció, pero para eso esperaría a la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y finalmente la noche llego, ya nadie caminaba por esas oscuras calles. Rin comenzaba a sentir frio así que se acerco más a Sesshomaru sin que este se quejara.

- ¿Esta noche también dormirás conmigo? –Pregunto al darse cuenta que ella no tenía pensado apartarse de su lado.

- ¿Te molesto?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que pasaron pocas noches juntos ya se había acostumbrado a tener a alguien cerca. Sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a sentir cariño por la niña, ya que todo este tiempo fue quien estuvo dándole de comer y siempre permanecía a su lado.

Mientras Sesshomaru se sentía cómodo estando con Rin, ella no apartaba su mirada de las piernas del joven, sentía la necesidad de preguntarle por que nunca lo vio caminar y por qué se molesto tanto cuando lo invito a comprar caramelos con ella. Pero, antes que ella tuviera el valor de preguntarle, Sesshomaru fue quien decidió a contarle la verdad.

- Nunca aprendí a caminar.

Rin sorprendida fija su mirada en el joven, tenía esa duda, pero al ver que él mismo fue quien decidió contarle la verdad solo se digno a escuchar.

- Note que estabas mirando mis piernas y tampoco pude evitar ponerme mal cuando me invitaste a ir contigo, ¿querías saber eso?

Rin afirma con la cabeza.

- Lo supuse, ya que te has comportado bien conmigo tienes derecho a saberlo.

Sesshomaru parecía triste pero Rin en verdad quería saber si tenía algún problema y como podría ayudarlo.

- Lo único que sé es que el día que nací fui abandonado por mis padres en un orfanato que no me trataron del todo bien, solo me dieron el alimento para que sobreviviera pero jamás me enseñaron a hablar ni a caminar. Cuando crecí, comencé a andar en silla de ruedas y así fue hasta que cumplí los 9 años de edad.

Rin parecía querer llorar con la historia de Sesshomaru, pero la seriedad con la que este contaba su vida se lo impedía, debía ser tan fuerte como lo fue él.

- El día que el orfanato quebró por falta de dinero y exceso de deudas yo tenía 9 años y me echaron a la calle junto con otros niños desamparados, tuvieron que vender todos los recursos incluso mi silla de ruedas para tratar de salvarlo pero fue inútil. Yo era el único que no podía moverme ya que no sabía cómo caminar ni tampoco podía hablar para pedir ayuda y ya todos mis compañeros se habían ido, así que me arrastre hasta la calle de enfrente y me quede allí hasta el día de hoy.

- Entonces… -Rin interrumpió y aparto su mirada por un instante hacia el frente de la calle.

- Así es, ahí es donde estaba el orfanato que ahora es un viejo edificio abandonado.

- ¿Por qué permaneciste en este lugar? ¿No te trae malos recuerdos? –Pregunto curiosa y a la vez sorprendida.

- Porque no puedo caminar, eso es obvio, así que tuve que resignarme a quedarme en este lugar.

Rin estaba conmovida por la triste historia de Sesshomaru, ella creía que tenía alguna enfermedad en sus piernas pero la verdad era que nunca nadie se molesto en ayudarlo a que aprenda a caminar.

- ¿Cómo aprendiste a hablar?

- No lo recuerdo, simplemente un día desperté y sin darme cuenta estaba pronunciando unas palabras, supongo que debió ser de escuchar a tanta gente hablar tantas pavadas.

- ¿Y tus compañeros? ¿Nunca te ayudaron?

- Esos desgraciados, solo se hacían males el uno hacia el otro, me mantuve alejado de ellos hasta ese día en el que nunca más volví a saber de ellos. Y yo tampoco nunca me moleste en aprender a caminar, sabía que no tenía ningún futuro.

Rin observaba a Sesshomaru, parecía tranquilo a pesar de que en la tarde estaba triste por ese asunto. Ella quería llorar pero se contuvo, quería hacer algo para ayudarlo hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

- Quizá te enojes con esto que te voy a decir –Al levantarse del suelo, se pone firme frente a él –Yo te ayudare, te enseñare a caminar.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Mis piernas no tienen fuerza, nunca las ejercite.

- Eso no es inconveniente, yo creía que tenías alguna enfermedad que te impedía caminar, pero ahora que me contaste que solamente no sabes cómo hacerlo yo puedo ayudarte, eso puede solucionarse.

Rin sonreía muy convencida de que su amigo iba a aprender a caminar. Estaba dispuesta a enseñarle y no se rendiría hasta verlo caminar.


	4. Primeros pasos

Finalmente el capítulo 4 de mi historia espero les guste y nos leemos el próximo capítulo que posiblemente lo suba el fin de semana ^^

* * *

><p>CAPITULO IV<p>

Primeros pasos

Era una tarde de domingo calurosa cuando Sesshomaru por primera vez en su vida intentaba ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Rin. Ella había hecho despertar al joven más temprano que nunca lo que provoco que no estuviera de muy buen humor pero si con ánimos por la promesa de su amiga. Hasta entonces, desde el momento en que finalmente Sesshomaru había logrado abrir los ojos, intento cien veces contadas por Rin levantarse pero ninguna resulto exitosa por más que ella le ayudara volvía a caer al suelo.

- Ciento uno –Suspira Rin- No estamos logrando nada –Rin se veía triste pero en ningún momento parecía querer rendirse.

- Es inútil –Murmuro Sesshomaru- Si no he aprendido en estos 15 años, ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a lograrlo en un día?

- Exactamente –Rin volvió a expresar su felicidad- No podrás lograrlo en un solo día, pero si te sigues esforzando todos los días, algún día lo conseguirás y ese día yo estaré allí para felicitarte.

El entusiasmo con el que Rin pronunciaba sus palabras de alguna que otra forma llenaba de esperanzas el corazón de Sesshomaru, y ella lo notaba de lo contrario no se esforzaría de esa manera, por lo que Rin estaba obligada a cumplir su promesa si no quería romperle las esperanzas.

Continuaron practicando hasta llegado el atardecer, Rin dejaba que apoyara su brazo sobre su hombro mientras ella hacia fuerza para ayudarlo a que se levante. Sus piernas temblaban, era notable que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para caminar, por lo que primero era importante que aprendiera a pararse y luego comenzara a dar sus primeros pasos.

- Doscientos –Sonríe Rin satisfactoriamente secándose el sudor de su frente.

- ¿Por qué estas tan alegre si no hemos avanzado nada y por qué tienes que contar mis intentos? –Pregunto anonadado.

- Nuestra meta son los doscientos intentos por día, y no creas que no hemos logrado nada, mira tu fuerza de voluntad y te darás cuenta por ti mismo –Le guiña un ojo.

Sesshomaru no respondió a eso, no sabía de que estaba hablando pero de todas formas le agradeció con una sonrisa ya que era lo que más le gustaba a ella y no podía darle otra cosa.

La noche aun no llegaba, ambos estaban sedientos debido al calor y al esfuerzo de casi todo el día, por lo que Rin decidió ir a comprar refrescos con lo que había estado guardando días anteriores ya que sabía que por un tiempo no iba a poder conseguir monedas al estar concentrada en su amigo.

- No te olvides –Menciono Sesshomaru –Me gusta de naranja.

Rin asintió con la cabeza, ella ya sabía que el sabor de jugo que más le gustaba era el de naranja, no lo olvidaría por más que sea algo insignificante cuando una persona es importante para ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin ya se encontraba en un kiosco de a unas pocas cuadras, aunque sea un barrio pobre tenia lo que necesitaban para subsistir.

- Que caro –Murmuro tristemente al ver el alto precio de los jugos –No me alcanzara ni siquiera para uno solo.

Rin rendida decide ir en búsqueda de algún otro kiosco que estuviese cerca, pero la noche estaba cayendo y casi no había luz, lo que asustaba a la niña.

Aunque sabía que no obtendría frutos, ella intento que la empleada del kiosco le hiciera precio, tan solo le faltaban 50 centavos para comprar aunque sea uno solo. Y, como suponía, la insulto y le ordeno que se retirara si no podía pagar el total.

Rin seguía insistiendo, Sesshomaru estaba sediento y no iba a volver con las manos vacías, pero no hubo caso.

Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, un hombre desconocido se acerca hacia la niña y toma el jugo de naranja.

- ¿$30 un jugo de mierda? –Protesto el hombre- Menos mal que es un barrio pobre, no me imagino lo que serán los barrios ricos –Suspiro- Toma, esta todo, si quieres contarlo hazlo.

El hombre había pagado el jugo y cuando la empleada volteo para no seguir viendo a gente detestable para ella, él se volteo hacia Rin haciendo que se asustara.

- ¿Querías esto? –Pregunto enseñándole la caja de jugo.

Rin asiente con la cabeza, estaba un poco asustada ya que nunca lo había visto por esos lados, ni tampoco sabía que era lo que pretendía.

El hombre se agacho y Rin retrocedió aun mas asustada.

- Toma –Le entrega el jugo- No deberías gastar tanto dinero en una porquería como esta, mejor guárdalo para algo de comida.

Rin dejo de estar asustada cuando vio el gesto de amabilidad del hombre misterioso.

- ¿En verdad me lo regala? –Sonríe felizmente –Muchísimas gracias.

El hombre no respondió, solo se levanto y se alejo del lugar sin decir una palabra y ella tampoco tuvo la necesidad de preguntar por qué lo había hecho, aunque se quedo mirándolo mientras se alejaba con algo de curiosidad.

_"__Supongo que aún queda buena gente"_

.

.

Rin ya estaba de vuelta hacia donde Sesshomaru la estaba esperando.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Pregunto algo preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto expresando su cara de picara- ¿Acaso estabas preocupado por mi?

- No te hagas ilusiones, solo que ya está oscureciendo como para que andes sola.

Sesshomaru no quería admitir que en verdad se había preocupado al notar que Rin estaba demorando demasiado, aunque ella pudo darse cuenta por la expresión de alivio de Sesshomaru cuando la vio volver. Sin embargo, prefirió no seguir insistiendo, solo sonrió y le entrego el jugo.

- ¿Y ahora que sucede? –Pregunto Rin al ver la cara de decepción de Sesshomaru cuando le entrego la caja.

- Es de manzana.

- ¿QUE? –Grito sorprendida –Eso es imposible –Le quito la caja de jugo de las manos bruscamente y comenzó a examinarla- Estaba segura que era de naranja. Veamos…

Rin se puso muy seria, lo que no era habitual en ella, y cuando termino de examinarla cambio su expresión a confundida.

- Pero, aquí dice que es de naranja.

Rin aun confundida y sin quitar sus ojos de la etiqueta de la caja, comienza a oír unas pequeñas risitas y se voltea hacia Sesshomaru.

Definitivamente, era él quien se estaba riendo.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Tonta –La golpea con la palma de su mano en la frente- Era una broma.

Por primera vez, Sesshomaru le había jugado una broma inocente a Rin, si bien ella pudo haberse molestado no lo hizo, ya que también por primera vez lo vio reír de esa manera que tanto la encanto así que decidió unirse a él y reír juntos.

El no se había dado cuenta, pero ella ya se había ganado un lugar muy importante en su corazón.

- Y bien, ¿Vas a decirme por qué te demoraste tanto? –Volvió a insistir Sesshomaru.

- Ah eso, veras no me alcanzaba para comprar el jugo así que discutí un largo rato con la empleada para que me hiciera precio.

- Valió la pena al menos.

- En realidad no –Sonríe- Nunca me hizo precio.

- ¿Y cómo conseguiste el jugo? –Pregunto sorprendido- No me digas que…

- No lo robe –Rin lo interrumpió antes que dijera esa palabra que tanto odiaba, ya que sabía lo que estaba pensando –Un hombre lo pago y me lo regalo.

- ¿Un hombre? –Esta vez pregunto algo preocupado- ¿Lo conocías?

- Claro que no, él solo se acerco y compro el jugo, luego me lo entrego a mí y se fue sin decir nada.

Sesshomaru estaba interesado en saber más de ese sujeto.

- ¿Cómo era él?

- No lo vi bien ya que estaba medio oscuro, pero lo que si vi es que llevaba anteojos de sol y el cabello amarrado con una coleta.

Al oír la descripción que Rin le estaba dando, no pudo evitar abrir grande sus ojos y demostrar con claridad su preocupación. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar que se trataba del mismo hombre que se le acerco el otro día y le entrego una moneda, ya que la descripción coincidía con él.

Rin se dio cuenta de la manera pensativa en la que Sesshomaru se había puesto y que parecía preocupado, sentía la necesidad de preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pensando pero no lo hizo, en su lugar trato de cambiar el tema de conversación.

- ¿Esta rico? –Pregunto refiriéndose al jugo.

- Si, estaba delicioso –Respondió sin pensar en la pregunta que Rin le había hecho, ya que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

- Bien, ya es hora de dormir –Bostezo Rin mientras estiraba sus brazos- Mañana tenemos practica, así que debemos dormir para levantarnos temprano.

Ella ya se había acomodado en el brazo de Sesshomaru e intento entrar en un profundo sueño mientras él la observaba y trataba de hacer que estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Una vez que Rin logro dormirse, él no podía dejar de pensar en ese sujeto, le preocupaba demasiado aunque no tuviera fundamentos.

_"__¿Quién será y por qué se acercó a nosotros? Tengo un mal presentimiento._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Por las afueras del barrio pobre, en su límite, se encontraba aquel hombre parado frente al pasillo que daba lugar a la entrada del mismo barrio. Sujetaba una hoja de papel en sus manos y la observaba mientras sonreía. **

**- Solo quedan seis meses más –Murmuro- Me pregunto, ¿Qué pasara contigo dentro de seis meses, Sesshomaru? –Sonríe maliciosamente, como si estuviera esperando ansioso ese día.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Vamos, arriba que ya es hora!

Eran las 6 a.m. cuando Rin intentaba despertar a Sesshomaru, gritaba pero él hacía de cuenta que no escuchaba nada para poder seguir durmiendo.

- ¿Qué paso con esa fuerza de voluntad que tenias ayer? –Se agacha algo decepcionada y haciendo una escena de berrinche- ¿Ya no quieres aprender a caminar?

- Esta bien, practiquemos –Protestaba –Pero ya cállate de una vez.

Rin se levanto del piso animada nuevamente e intenta hacer que Sesshomaru consiga ponerse de pie.

Ambos estuvieron esforzándose todo el día y todos los días, Rin alentaba a Sesshomaru, hasta le conseguía troncos caídos para que en lugar de sostenerse de ella se sostuviera de ellos. Los días pasaron y junto con ellos las semanas y los meses, Rin había estado un tanto preocupada debido al lento avance de Sesshomaru pero sus piernas ya no temblaban al intentar ponerse de pie y cada día le costaba un poco menos aunque sea arrodillarse. Aun si no lograba levantarse, su amistad se hacía más fuerte y verdadera conforme iban pasando los días.

Rin seguía siendo la que se encargaba de conseguir los alimentos, siempre a las 12 del mediodía dejaba a su amigo descansar para ella conseguir las monedas y luego de comer pudieran volver a su rutina.

Luego de 5 meses de práctica, esfuerzo, levantes y caídas, en un día de marzo nublado a punto de llover, había llegado ese día que tanto habían estado esperando.

- ¡LO LOGRASTE! –Grito entusiasmada Rin, al ver que después de tantos meses de sacrificio, su esfuerzo finalmente había tenido su primer brote, Sesshomaru estaba de pie.

Rin comenzó a liberar algunas lágrimas de felicidad al ver por primera vez a su mejor amigo utilizando sus piernas, siendo que hace cinco meses atrás su esperanza estaba decayendo.

- Mírame, Rin, estoy parado y las piernas ya no me tiemblan –Sesshomaru sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba verdaderamente feliz ya que había logrado lo que creía imposible gracias a ella, una niña huérfana que siempre estuvo a su lado y nunca bajo los brazos, siempre confió en que algún día iba a suceder por eso nunca dejo de intentarlo aunque no sabía cómo iba a agradecérselo solo había una cosa por hacer al menos en ese momento.

- Muchas gracias, Rin –Sesshomaru volvió a caer al piso pero solamente lo hizo para abrazar a su amiga que se encontraba frente a él cuidando que no se cayera por la falta de fuerza.

Rin estaba sorprendida ya que él nunca había mostrado ese tipo de gesto, pero estaba feliz y ella también lo abrazo con fuerza. Después de tanto esfuerzo, confiaba que algún día iba a aprender a caminar y lo haría junto a ella, caminarían juntos fuera de ese barrio.

_"__Sabía que lo lograrías"_

_._

_._

**Sin embargo, en medio de tanta felicidad que ambos estaban compartiendo, días oscuros y difíciles los estaban esperando. Tan solo faltaba un mes para "ese día".**


	5. Promesas sin cumplir

Nuevo capitulo n.n espero que lo disfruten, en mi opinión fue el que mas me emociono escribir pero se lo dedico a mi amiga Sakura Gremory e.e voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido ahora que tengo tiempo.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO V<p>

Promesas sin cumplir

_"…__El 15 de Febrero de 1999, nacía un niño cuyos padres eran empresarios de una compañía de autos famosa de la ciudad de Tokio. Ambos habían deseado tener un bebe desde hacía cinco años pero debido al arduo trabajo les era imposible concebirlo. Hasta que llego el día en que accidentalmente la mujer había logrado quedar embarazada, ese día tan esperado finalmente había llegado._

_Durante los nueve meses de gestación, no hubo ningún inconveniente, el embarazo había sido normal y ella se sometía a controles médicos regularmente. Sin embargo, el día del nacimiento del bebe, comenzaron las complicaciones a tal grado que podría haberle costado la vida a la madre, aunque costó la vida de alguien más._

_Luego de largas y dolorosas horas de parto, el niño finalmente había nacido, el cual fue llevado a urgencias por motivos que sus padres desconocían. Luego de tres horas, ella se encontraba reposando en una camilla con su esposo al lado esperando que los enfermeros le entregaran a su bebe, pero cuando ellos llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba la pareja, en lugar de traer al niño en brazos, traían la noticia de que el bebe había nacido muerto._

_Los días que siguieron al fallecimiento del niño tan esperado, fueron los más difíciles para la pareja, tuvieron que soportar peleas, separaciones e incluso infidelidades. La mujer fue quien más sufrió, ahogada en el alcohol y el mal humor de su esposo. Esos días duraron alrededor de 14 años, cuando finalmente la pareja había decidido afrontar de una vez por todas esa perdida, optando por tapar ese dolor adoptando un hijo sano para evitar volver a pasar por la misma situación, y ese hijo seria…"_

**"****Hoy finalmente podre cubrir ese dolor de aquel día…"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Sesshomaru, despierta de una vez –Gritaba Rin como todos los días, luchando para que su amigo se decidiera a despertar- ¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil? Todos los días es la misma historia.

- No estoy acostumbrado a madrugar –Respondió Sesshomaru en medio de un largo bostezo.

- Hace seis meses que te estoy despertando a esta hora y aun no te acostumbras, ni que fueran las 5 de la mañana.

- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan mandona?

Rin no respondió a eso con palabras pero si con un golpe en la cabeza ya que la había molestado.

- ¿Por qué me golpeas? Eso dolió –Grito.

- Ponte de pie, quiero que intentes caminar de esta esquina a la otra mientras yo voy a comprar comida, ¿Entendiste? –Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, Rin se retira haciéndole desde lejos una señal de amenaza si no lo encontraba haciendo lo que le ordeno cuando regresara.

Sesshomaru sorprendido de la dureza de Rin, suspira e intenta ponerse de pie para practicar y no hacerla enojar aun más.

Una vez de pie, apoyado contra la pared ya que todavía no había adquirido la fuerza suficiente para estar parado sin un sostén, comienza a dar los primeros pasos que serian los más difíciles para él, ya que cada dos por tres tenía que tirarse al suelo por el cansancio que le provocaba hacer tanta fuerza.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tantas dificultades que se le presentaban además de ser observado por la gente que pasaba por el lugar, logra llegar a la primera esquina, solo le quedaba intentar dar la media vuelta y llegar a la otra esquina. Su fuerza de voluntad era incomparable, el aliento y la compañía de Rin era lo que más lo motivaba a seguir luchando, debido a que no quería decepcionarla después de todo lo que hizo por él para llegar a estas circunstancias.

Mientras intentaba llegar a la otra esquina, sin darse cuenta comenzó a sonreír y seguido de aquellas sonrisas llegaron sus recuerdos, sus únicos y más hermosos recuerdos de sus días en el orfanato.

"Rin me recuerda a aquella persona"

.

.

_"…__El orfanato Surit era uno de los más conocidos por su gran infraestructura, constaba de más de 300 niños abandonados y con padres fallecidos. La gente que pasaba por ahí creía que era un lugar maravilloso, que adoraba a los niños y les brindaba un hogar debido a tantos chicos que eran trasladados allí, pero en realidad ellos no sabían las cosas que ocurrían detrás de esas puertas._

_Dentro del orfanato, los niños estaban sucios, enfermos, y algunos hasta golpeados. La mala higiene del lugar les había costado la vida a más de 50 chicos. Nadie entraba al edificio y era por eso que nadie sabía lo que ocurría en ese lugar._

_Los niños dormían sobre colchones en el piso en diferentes habitaciones, eran separadas por número y en total había 50 habitaciones. También contaba con un gran comedor con capacidad máxima para 600 personas pero la comida que allí servían era siempre lo mismo. Los niños trabajaban para el orfanato, lavando los platos sucios, limpiando las habitaciones, entre otras tareas no remuneradas. No contaba con profesores que les enseñaran a leer ni las costumbres de su país. _

_Pero el secreto más oscuro del orfanato era cómo llegaban los niños ahí, nadie lo sabía. _

_Un día, había llegado un nuevo miembro al orfanato, el cual había perdido a sus padres en un accidente aéreo mientras iban de viaje a una isla en el Caribe. Fue instalado en la habitación 34 donde se encontraba Sesshomaru._

_El niño nuevo al ingresar a dicha habitación se vio interesado en acercarse a Sesshomaru, ya que se encontraba solo sin hablar con nadie y postrado en una silla de ruedas…"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

- Felicitaciones, Sesshomaru –Gritaba Rin desde la otra esquina al ver que Sesshomaru había llegado a caminar una cuadra entera.

El sonreía pero la realidad era que ya no resistía el estar ni un minuto más de pie, así que se rindió por un momento y se dejo caer. Rin se había preocupado al verlo caer, por lo que corrió inmediatamente hacia donde él estaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto agitada.

- ¿Piensas que es fácil para mí caminar semejante cuadra cuando nunca antes lo había hecho? –Sonríe enseñando su lengua en señal de burla hacia la pequeña.

Al ver el gesto de Sesshomaru, Rin comienza a reírse de él, y al notar que se había esforzado para no decepcionarla a ella, le permite que descanse todo lo que él crea necesario.

- ¿Te gusta el sándwich de jamón y queso? Quería traer de otros gustos pero no me alcanzo.

- No te preocupes, mientras pueda comerse por mi está bien.

Ambos se sentaron a disfrutar de los sándwiches que Rin había comprado, pero ella no se había percatado de que Sesshomaru la estaba observando con ternura.

_"__Sin duda alguna, me recuerda a esa persona"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_- Hola –El niño nuevo se acerco a saludar a Sesshomaru._

_- Hola, ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto con curiosidad._

_- Lamento decirte que no tengo idea de cuál es mi nombre, pero soy nuevo aquí y no conozco a nadie, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? –El niño sonreía enormemente y con gran alegría, a tal punto que Sesshomaru sospechaba que él no sabía lo horrible que es estar en ese orfanato._

_- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? Este orfanato no es amable con nadie –Responde fríamente._

_- Ya lo sé –Seguía sonriendo lo que sorprendía aun mas a Sesshomaru._

_- ¿Y entonces por qué estas tan feliz?_

_El niño no respondió, solo seguía sonriendo inocentemente. Le había tendido se mano y lo que Sesshomaru nunca imagino es que ese sería el comienzo de una gran y verdadera amistad._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

- ¿En qué piensas? –Pregunto Rin al darse cuenta que Sesshomaru parecía estar en otra dimensión.

- No es nada, solo estaba recordando.

- ¿Recordando que cosa? –Insistía.

Sesshomaru se levanto por su propia cuenta al terminar de comer, lo que puso muy contenta a Rin e hizo que se olvidara en insistir que era lo que estaba recordando.

- ¿Me ayudas? –Sonríe tendiéndole una mano a Rin para que lo ayudara.

Rin felizmente se levanta de un salto del piso, llena de energía al ver la fuerza de voluntad de su amigo, no se había dado cuenta cuando fue el momento en que Sesshomaru dejo atrás su miedo y decidió seguir adelante.

Los días pasaban y en cada uno de ellos Sesshomaru estaba más cerca de cumplir su meta, con Rin a su lado nada sería imposible para él y ya nunca más se volvería a sentir solo, pero todo cambiaria un miércoles por la tarde.

- Tengo hambre, voy a buscar algo de comida –Insinuó Rin –Ya que sabes caminar, ¿Me quieres acompañar?

- Aun no estoy muy preparado –Sonrió Sesshomaru –Pero te prometo que para la próxima iré contigo, ¿De acuerdo?

- Claro que si –Sonríe felizmente –Es una promesa.

Rin se marcho, tan solo en 15 minutos ella estaría de vuelta y lo que hacía diferente ese día con otros, era que había hecho nacer una promesa que jamás pensó que podría hacerla.

- Con que ir mas allá de esta calle, ¿No? –Sesshomaru sonreía alegremente, finalmente estaba cerca de quitarse su complejo de no saber caminar y terminar lo que había empezado un día como hoy hace siete años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Siempre estas sobre esa silla de ruedas, ¿No sabes caminar? –Pregunto el niño curioso._

_Sesshomaru con su rostro triste asintió con la cabeza._

_- Bien, entonces yo te enseñare a hacerlo, ¿Qué te parece? –Sonríe alegremente._

_Esa promesa lleno de vida el corazón del joven Sesshomaru, habían quedado en que al día siguiente bien temprano se pondrían a practicar luego de desayunar. Pero jamás había podido predecir lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir._

_La noche del mismo día de la promesa, había llegado al orfanato una pareja humilde que había concurrido al orfanato desde hacía más de dos años en búsqueda de un niño que pudieran adoptar el cual nunca habían encontrado hasta esa noche, y ese niño era el mejor amigo que Sesshomaru por primera vez se había ganado._

_Su mejor amigo había sido adoptado y la pareja se lo llevo la mañana siguiente sin que ellos tuvieran la posibilidad de despedirse. Sesshomaru solamente pudo despedirse de él y de la promesa observando por una pequeña ventana que daba hacia la puerta de entrada, observando como ese niño se entraba a un auto y se alejaba del orfanato._

_La promesa nunca pudo ser cumplida, Sesshomaru volvió a sentir ese vacío en su corazón que sentía antes de conocerlo y que había llenado con su amistad. Al quitarle al único amigo que tuvo en su corta vida, decidido que nunca más se volvería a ilusionar de esa manera y olvidaría cualquier cosa referida a poder caminar. Eso concluyo un año más tarde cuando el orfanato entro en quiebra y fueron despojados a la calle, con su destino a la suerte de una sociedad que los rechazaba. Por supuesto, desde el día en que fue adoptado jamás volvió a saber de él y decidió que nunca hablaría con nadie acerca de aquella amistad._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Finalmente lo logre"

Recordando su pasado no se dio cuenta que ya había pasado dos horas desde que Rin se fue, no quería preocuparse ya que ella en algunas ocasiones se demoraba por distraerse en tiendas de juguetes. Pero, a pesar de eso, no lo dejaba tranquilo el hecho de que una niña inocente como ella estuviera mucho tiempo sola por esas calles, así que se decidió a ir a buscarla aun cuando no sabía que tan lejos podía llegar si aun no perfeccionaba su caminar.

Una vez que logro ponerse de pie y dio sus primeros dos pasos, comienza a oír que alguien se le estaba acercando. No sintió miedo ni curiosidad pero de todas formas volteo para ver si se trataba de Rin que había tomado otra ruta, pero al voltearse se dio cuenta que no era ella quien se estaba acercando, sino que se trataba de un hombre, ése hombre que se aproximaba a Sesshomaru.

- ¿Otra vez tu? –Murmuro desconfiado y con una mirada de desprecio.

- Pensé que no me recordarías pero al parecer si y de todas formas, ¿Así me recibes después de que te di unas monedas? –Respondió con una sonrisa intimidante.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Últimamente vienes seguido por aquí, ¿No es así? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? –Preguntaba casi perdiendo la paciencia, sin duda no le generaba confianza ese hombre.

El hombre sonrió y se quito sus anteojos.

- Primero que nada, mi nombre es Miroku y soy un asistente de adopciones.

- ¿Asistente de adopciones? –Pregunto confundido.

- He venido para concretar una adopción, y al parecer resulto exitosa –Miroku miraba hacia los alrededores lo que hacía poner más incomodo a Sesshomaru.

- No entiendo de que estás hablando.

- Esa niña no está contigo.

Al oír esas palabras, el corazón de Sesshomaru se acelero y estuvo a punto de estallar, se dio cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo y Rin estaba involucrada en ello.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está Rin? –Pregunto furioso intentando acercársele, pero en su intento cae al suelo –Por favor, dime ¿Qué paso con Rin? –Insiste desesperado por saber que paso con ella.

Miroku no respondió, solo sonrió y se dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

- Detente, no te vayas, dime donde esta Rin –Grito aun mas furioso.

Miroku se detuvo pero en ningún momento se volteo hacia él.

- Ella tiene familia ahora, deberías estar feliz por esa pequeña.

Fue en ese momento en que Sesshomaru comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, la misma historia de hace siete años estaba ocurriendo otra vez y en ese momento por primera vez en su vida dejo caer sus lagrimas sin levantarse del suelo y sin poder pronunciar una palabra comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Comprendió que Rin se había ido.

Miroku permaneció parado frente a el por unos minutos, sin decir una palabra hasta que se decidió a marcharse.

- Felicidades por haber aprendido a caminar, sabía que lo lograrías algún día –Balbuceo por lo bajo, sin que Sesshomaru, cegado por su dolor, pudiera oírlo.

- ¿Por qué? –Se lamentaba sin contener sus lagrimas –Dijiste que nunca te irías de mi lado, lo prometiste.

Fue ese día en que Sesshomaru recordó el por qué odiaba las promesas y por que jamás se había interesado en aprender a caminar. Siempre que ambas cosas se fusionaban, Sesshomaru perdía a alguien.

La noche había llegado, Rin no volvió y Sesshomaru nuevamente se encontraba solo.

_"__No recordaba lo triste que es estar solo"_


	6. Preguntas sin respuestas

Nuevo capitulo -3- espero que les guste y disculpen si los hago muy cortitos u.u

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VI<p>

Preguntas sin respuestas

Esa mañana, Sesshomaru había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una leve contractura en su cuello ya que no había logrado dormir cómodamente. La última semana desde que Rin se había marchado, tenía el mismo sueño todas las noches, un sueño en donde aparecía ella llevando entre sus brazos la comida que solía traerle todos los días y en un instante tendía su mano para que comenzara a caminar. Pero al despertar eso ya no ocurriría tan solo era un sueño que deseaba fuera realidad, ya no estaría Rin luchando para que se levante y comience a caminar, ni tampoco vendría hacia el corriendo y tropezando con dulces en sus manos, sino que en su lugar y como había ocurrido los últimos días, vería a su lado a otra persona no muy agradable para él y que hasta entonces no comprendía por qué tenía que verlo a él todas las mañanas al despertar.

- ¿Por qué es que aun sigues aquí? –Pregunto Sesshomaru de muy mal humor.

- Que mal agradecido –Suspiro Miroku- ¿Así me agradeces por no dejarte solo?

Durante esa última semana, Miroku había permanecido al lado de Sesshomaru, todas las mañanas en las que él se despertaba, estaba ahí, con una gran pero irritable sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a seguir durmiendo o ya te vas a levantar? Recuerda que ya no tienes a alguien que te traiga la comida, así que tendrás que buscártela por tu cuenta.

- Todas las mañanas me dices lo mismo, pero aun no me has dicho por que sigues aquí.

Miroku, como de costumbre, no respondió, solamente sonreía amistosamente lo que molestaba aún más a Sesshomaru. Por más que Miroku se había quedado a su lado, él no podía verlo como alguien de confianza, ya que es el único que sabe quiénes se llevaron a Rin y porque además de ser un hombre completamente sospechoso y que sin duda escondía algo, pero nunca respondía sus preguntas por más que insistiera.

- ¿Vas a decirme quién eres? –Insistía Sesshomaru.

- Ya te lo he dicho, soy un asistente de adopción –Respondió con arrogancia.

- No creo que seas un simple asistente de adopción, si ese fuera el caso te hubieras llevado a Rin y ya te habrías marchado además de que no tendrías que haber estado observándonos todo este tiempo.

Miroku observo con interés la forma en la que Sesshomaru analiza la ocasión.

- Así que te diste cuenta –Suspiro- Creo que actué un poco sospechoso y no pude esconderlo –Llevo su mano detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a reírse de sí mismo.

- ¿Y bien? Dime quien eres y que es lo que escondes –Levanto su voz, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Quién soy? –Murmuro mientras alzaba su mirada al cielo simulando que dudaba en algo.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que Miroku no estaba dispuesto a responder, y así había sido desde que Rin se marchó, y hoy no sería la excepción.

- Para mí eres alguien sospechoso, y no me agradas –Grito Sesshomaru- Quiero que te largues de aquí de una vez si no estás dispuesto a responder mis preguntas.

Miroku bajo la mirada y la dirigió hacia Sesshomaru, aun con su sonrisa, noto el enojo y la tristeza del joven, haciendo que el mismo pensara que estaba disfrutando de su sufrimiento. También había notado que ya no le tenía paciencia.

- Bien –Murmuro- Si quieres que me vaya me iré, nos veremos mañana.

Sesshomaru no respondió y Miroku se marchó rápidamente sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a Sesshomaru de negarse a que volviera. Todos los días era lo mismo, despertaba y él estaba parado en frente suyo, saludándolo con la misma frase.

_"Ya no tienes quien te traiga la comida, debes buscártela por tu cuenta"_

Luego se despedía tras esquivar todas las preguntas que le hacía y como prometía volvía al día siguiente, aun si se lo prohibía el regresaba de todas formas.

Sesshomaru sabía que ese sujeto algo planeaba, o mejor dicho, algo ocultaba y también sospechaba que debía saber muchas cosas sobre ellos, de otra forma no se hubiera molestado en estar observándolos durante ese tiempo ni tampoco regresaría todos los días hacia donde él estaba siendo que en cada oportunidad lo echaba lo mas descortés posible.

_"Me pregunto quién será y que estará planeando, que es lo que sabe de mi"_

Aunque esa duda retumbaba en su cabeza, el ruido de su estómago era más fuerte así que por el momento lo dejaría de lado confiando en que algún día sabría toda la verdad. Estaba hambriento y Rin ya no estaba allí para alimentarlo, debía conseguir algo de comida por su cuenta aunque recordando que nunca tuvo suerte mendigando a las personas que pasaban frente suyo, debía optar por el robo ya que ahora puede hasta correr y ese había sido su único recurso desde entonces.

Se levantó decidido a conseguir alimento, si algo le había enseñado Rin era a nunca bajar los brazos y luchar hasta conseguir lo que quería. Ella se había marchado y el vacío que dejo en el corazón de Sesshomaru era enorme y nunca podría llenarlo con nada, aun si debía volver a estar solo en ese mugroso barrio, aun si se había acostumbrado a tener compañía y de un solo golpe se la quitaron, quería sobrevivir y lo haría solo por ella, ya que confiaba en que algún día ellos se volverían a encontrar y quería que viera que logro sobrevivir y nunca olvido su promesa. Quería llenar de orgullo a aquella niña que le brindo un poco de esperanza a su alma el día en que la volviera a ver.

Ese sentimiento de que la volvería a encontrar era el motivo por el cual se levantaba todas las mañanas a enfrentar su triste realidad, el motivo por el que se arriesgaba a robar en tiendas lo más lejanas posibles de donde él vivía, aunque en algunas ocasiones había sido atrapado por el dueño y le arrebataba lo que había robado, pero no tenía opción, su suerte como mendigo seguía siendo la misma y nadie lo ayudaba, pensaba que la misma sociedad era la que lo obligaba a robar.

- Esta vez tuve suerte –Murmuro mientras mordía un pedazo de pan que había logrado robar sin que nadie se diera cuenta –De a poco voy aprendiendo a robar sin que nadie me vea.

El hambre había cesado, disfrutaba de cada mordisco ya que sabía que hasta el día siguiente no volvería a tener comida en sus manos.

_"¿De verdad Rin estaría orgullosa de mi forma de sobrevivir?"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente la noche llego, últimamente los días para Sesshomaru eran eternos y solo esperaba la noche para así dormirse en profundidad y olvidarse de que existe en este mundo para así encontrarse con Rin en el único mundo en donde podían estar juntos para siempre, el mundo de los sueños.

Estar todo el día sentado en una vereda viendo la gente pasar y sin nadie con quien hablar, sin ella, sus días eran aburridos y deprimentes. Así pasaría de esa forma su vida al menos por un largo tiempo, y lo peor para él era que al día siguiente seguramente despertaría y lo primero que vería es a Miroku con su fastidiosa sonrisa y su odiosa frase.

Y así como lo pensaba ocurría, Miroku ya estaba ahí para desearle sus buenos días, los que Sesshomaru no tenía los ánimos para oír, pero ese día se llevó una no tan grande sorpresa.

- Hasta que al fin despertaste, amigo –Grito con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿AMIGO? –Grito sorprendido Sesshomaru- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no soy tu amigo.

- Claro que lo somos –Sonrió- Hemos estado juntos durante la última semana.

- Fue bajo tu propia voluntad, yo nunca dije que te podías quedar.

Miroku, con su enorme sonrisa, comenzó a buscar algo entre su bolsillo, y cuando lo saco del mismo se lo entrego a Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto aún más sorprendido al ver lo que Miroku le estaba entregando.

- Un juguete –Respondió con sarcasmo- ¿Qué no ves que es un sándwich?

- ¿Y por qué me lo estás dando a mí?

- Para que lo uses de adorno –Volvió a responder con sarcasmo y burlándose de él.

- Deja el sarcasmo, no me tomes el pelo, te pregunte por que me lo estás dando, no para que –Grito molesto por las burlas de Miroku.

Miroku se levantó, y sin quitar esa sonrisa deja de burlarse de Sesshomaru.

- Hoy no tendrás que ir a robar para comer.

Sesshomaru no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido del gesto que tuvo Miroku, aun si era sospechoso y no confiaba del todo en él, su actitud era buena y nunca le había faltado el respeto. Sin poder comprender por qué hacia todo lo que hacía, observa el sándwich y tampoco podía evitar desconfiar del mismo, por lo que comienza a olerlo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto confundido Miroku.

- Parece que no está envenenado –Respondió fríamente.

Tras oír esas palabras, Miroku se sintió frustrado y un poco irritado.

- Claro que no está envenenado –Grito- No soy un asesino.

Aun si Miroku decía la verdad, a Sesshomaru le costaba creer en él.

- Y después de que me tome la molestia de preparar este sándwich súper condimentado crees que le puse veneno –Suspiro un tanto triste por la desconfianza de Sesshomaru –Bien, si no quieres comerlo no lo hagas, yo ya cumplí mi parte.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? –Interrumpe Sesshomaru bajando su mirada y comenzando a cuestionar a Miroku con un tono de tristeza.

Miroku guardo unos segundos de silencio, el aura sombría y deprimente que rodeaba a Sesshomaru le había quitado su sonrisa, sabía que debía avanzar un pequeño paso si quería ganarse la confianza de Sesshomaru.

- Dime, ¿Quién eres? –Seguía insistiendo Sesshomaru, y lo haría hasta obtener una respuesta.

- Veras –Suspiro- Tu no debes saber quién soy, no ahora.

- ¿Por qué? –Insistía- ¿Qué es lo que estas ocultando?

- Si te lo digo ahora no podré ayudarte a que te reencuentres con Rin.

Al oír esas palabras sorpresivas, Sesshomaru alza su mirada bruscamente hacia Miroku, ese aura sombría se había desvanecido y en su lugar comenzó a rodearlo un aura de miedo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunto tartamudeando por el miedo que sentía.

- Lo que escuchaste, yo te voy a ayudar a reencontrarte con Rin pero para eso debes confiar en mí.

Sesshomaru no podía pronunciar una palabra, estaba paralizado sobre todo porque algo dentro de él sabía que Miroku no estaba mintiendo debido a que su expresión en el rostro había cambiado por completo, su sonrisa ya no estaba sino que su expresión era aterradoramente seria.

- Explícame –Comenzó a desesperarse- Explícame a que te refieres con eso.

- No –Respondió de forma cortante.

- ¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti si con cada cosa que me decís te me haces más sospechoso?

Miroku suspiro y ante la desesperación de Sesshomaru de saber la verdad se dio media vuelta para retirarse de allí.

- ¡ESPERA! –Grito- No te vayas, respóndeme.

Miroku ignoro sus suplicas y continuo alejándose, pero Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar, no esta vez, así que se levantó y corrió directo hacia el tomándolo de un brazo y deteniendo su caminar.

- Sabia que harías eso –Balbuceo Miroku nuevamente demostrando su sonrisa.

- Esta vez no vas a huir, vas a explicármelo todo ahora mismo –Dijo con un tono desafiante.

Sesshomaru sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Miroku, su ira y desesperación parecía estar contenida toda en su mano y concentrada en el brazo para no dejarlo ir.

- Que persistente –Se burló- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- No lo entiendo, tú fuiste quien nos separó y ahora vienes y me dices que vas a ayudarme a encontrarla.

- Te equivocas.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto sorprendido- ¿A qué te refieres con que me equivoco?

- Yo no los separe –Respondió fríamente de nuevo, con su repentino cambio de actitud- Simplemente te quise ayudar a encontrarte con tu pasado, esto es solo el principio.

- ¿Con mi pasado? –Sesshomaru aún más sorprendido y confundido dejo su fuerza de lado y soltó el brazo de Miroku- En verdad no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

- Creo que hable demasiado –Miroku se voltea nuevamente hacia Sesshomaru y su actitud había vuelto a cambiar- No me odies.

Tras esas últimas palabras y viendo que estaba acorralado por Sesshomaru, no tuvo otra opción que golpearlo fuerte en el cuello hasta dejarlo inconsciente para poder huir de esa situación.

Sesshomaru cayó al suelo y lentamente fue perdiendo el conocimiento hasta perder la razón por completo. Miroku, que por su expresión seria no estaba conforme con lo que había hecho, se agacho hacia él y lo levanto para llevarlo hacia la pared y simulara que estaba durmiendo. Cuando acomodo al joven, se quedó observándolo un largo tiempo, sabía que de ahora en adelante las cosas iban a cambiar y Sesshomaru comenzaría a buscar respuestas. Pero él no podía dárselas, no hasta que el momento que tanto está esperando ocurra.

- Lo siento, Sesshomaru –Suspiro- Pero algún día me lo agradecerás, estoy seguro de ello.

Miroku se retiró del lugar, convencido que por un tiempo no debía volver a ver a Sesshomaru.


	7. Mi mejor amigo

Bien aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, para los que lo lean les pido que no olviden la escena del principio ya que continua en el próximo capitulo, espero les guste *u*)b

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VII<p>

Mi mejor amigo

**_- Tenemos a otro niño, coordinemos un punto de encuentro y se lo entregaremos –Dijo un hombre que vestía un tapado negro y un sombrero del mismo color, quien estaba hablando por teléfono._**

**_- ¿Cuánto quieren por él? –Pregunto la persona quien se encontraba del otro lado del tubo._**

**_- Es un niño con características bastante peculiares, ni creas que te lo daré a un precio accesible –Respondió mientras lanzaba una risa burlona._**

**_- Bien, en ese caso, te veo en una hora en la estación de trenes, espero no me falles._**

**_El hombre cortó la llamada y se dirigió hacia una camioneta que se encontraba a unos metros del teléfono público. Miro por la ventanilla cerrada y dentro de la misma había un bebe recién nacido durmiendo plácidamente. Coloco sus dedos encima de la ventanilla como si intentara acariciar el rostro del pequeño._**

**_- Lo siento –Murmuro- Mi hijo necesita medicamentos muy caros, no tengo otra opción que hacer esto para conseguir el dinero._**

**_El hombre entro al vehículo y se dirigió hacia su punto de encuentro, recordando el motivo por el cual vendería a ese bebe para no sentir arrepentimiento._**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Han visto a una niña y un hombre con estas características…? –Pregunto Sesshomaru a una pareja de ancianos.

- No conozco a ninguna persona con esas características –Respondió el señor, incitando a Sesshomaru a que se retire del lugar.

- Gracias de todas formas –Respondió con educación y se alejo de ellos.

En la ciudad de Tokio ya era otoño, muchas hojas caían de los arboles haciendo un hermoso follaje, pero en el barrio pobre no se podía encontrar un solo árbol a kilómetros por lo que ni siquiera podían apreciar ese paisaje además de ser excluidos.

Era la época del año en que casi no transitaba gente por las calles del mismo, y las limosnas pedidas por los desamparados también disminuían, aunque esa diferencia de decadencia no era notable para Sesshomaru, ya que ni aun cuando transitaran cientos de personas podía conseguir más de tres monedas.

Sin embargo, ignorando por completo la fecha del calendario, desde aquel día en que vio y hablo por última vez con Miroku, Sesshomaru había decidido adentrarse mas allá del barrio pobre, al cual solo regresaba al mismo por las noches para dormir. Incluso se atrevió a poner un pie sobre la cuidad repitiendo una y otra vez a cuanta persona se le cruzara la misma frase que hasta ya se sabía de memoria, con un único objetivo: encontrar a Rin y a Miroku. Pero la respuesta que obtenía por cada persona de la alta sociedad que le preguntaba era siempre la misma.

"_No conozco a nadie con esas cualidades."_

No le sorprendía a Sesshomaru el que no conocieran a Rin, ya que era costumbre ignorar a los pobres además de estar aislados del mundo, lo que si le sorprendía era que no conocieran a Miroku lo que le hacía dudar si realmente él vivía en Tokio.

Sin mas preámbulo, aun habiendo oído esa frase durante los últimos siete años, no se dio por vencido y seguía insistiendo en seguir buscándolos hasta encontrar a alguien que tuviera la amabilidad de brindarle alguna pista, aunque hubieron días en los que no aguantaba y sentía la necesidad de abandonar todo su esfuerzo, pero recordar la tierna sonrisa de Rin lo impulsaba a continuar.

Ya habían pasado siete años desde que Miroku le había prometido volverse a encontrar con Rin, y desde ese día él nunca más volvió a aparecer frente a sus ojos. Pese a su desaparición, Sesshomaru comenzó a buscarlo sin descanso ya que él era el único que tenía todas las respuestas a las preguntas que atormentaban su cabeza, además de que sabe donde esta Rin.

Sin embargo, no obtenía respuesta, la gente no los conocía y comenzó a sentir que lo que estuvo haciendo todos esos años había sido en vano.

Luego de haberle hecho la misma pregunta a una pareja de jóvenes y a su vez obtener la misma respuesta, Sesshomaru suspiro y decidió tomarse un descanso, y ya que en frente de la cuadra en donde se encontraba había una pequeña plaza deshabitada, fue directo hacia el lugar y se sentó en la banquilla que daba hacia la avenida, sin notar que había alguien más sentado allí.

Aun así, perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando convencerse a sí mismo que no se rindiera, que algún día encontraría a Rin, sin notar el entorno que lo rodeaba una voz muy suave y calmada interrumpe sus pensamientos.

- Se ve que tienes muchos problemas, jovencito.

Sesshomaru presto atención a esa voz aun cuando sus pensamientos eran más poderosos, levanto la mirada y a su lado se encontraba un anciano sentado en la misma banquilla que él.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto curioso.

- Lo veo en tus ojos –Sonrió el anciano- Además, te he estado viendo cuando le preguntabas a esos jóvenes acerca de unas personas –Ríe de forma burlona aunque no molesto a Sesshomaru.

En ese momento, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que el anciano había estado allí un buen rato, y el no lo había notado.

- Lo siento, en verdad no lo vi.

- No te preocupes –Volvió a reír- La gente a menudo no nota mi presencia, ni siquiera mi hijo.

Sesshomaru al oír esas palabras provenir de un pobre anciano, se sintió identificado y podía entender perfectamente lo que es el rechazo de los demás. Aun así, se sintió a gusto con él, ya que compartían el mismo sentimiento aunque por unos minutos Sesshomaru no pudo pronunciar una palabra por lo que quedaría a manos del anciano continuar con la conversación.

- ¿A quién estas buscando? –Pregunto curioso.

- A mi mejor amiga y a un hombre que según parece él sabe donde se encuentra.

- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres y como son ellos? He vivido mucho tiempo en esta ciudad, quizá yo pueda ayudarte.

-Dudo mucho que pueda ayudarme, nadie los conoce y ella es del barrio pobre –Agacho su mirada nuevamente- Pero, sus nombres son Rin y Miroku.

"_¿Miroku?"_

El anciano guardo unos segundos de silencio antes de responder, pero para Sesshomaru ya había sacado la conclusión de que él tampoco tenía ni la menor idea de quienes eran, aunque no lo sorprendía.

- No me haga caso –Dijo mientras suspiraba y se levantaba de la banquilla para retirarse- Quizá sea tiempo de rendirme.

Antes que pudiera irse del lugar, el anciano intenta detenerlo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?

Sesshomaru se detuvo y se volteo nuevamente hacia donde estaba el anciano.

- Sesshomaru –Respondió a secas.

Al oír ese nombre, el anciano demostró estar sorprendido seguido de una cálida sonrisa que dejo anonadado al joven.

El anciano intento levantarse aun si tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para hacerlo, viendo eso Sesshomaru se dirigió inmediatamente hacia él para ayudarlo.

- Te lo agradezco –Dijo el anciano- Bueno, Sesshomaru creo que yo puedo ayudarte.

- ¿Cómo dice? –Pregunto Sesshomaru aun mas sorprendido.

- ¿Te molestaría acompañarme a mi casa? No está muy lejos de aquí y podre ayudarte con lo que desees –Sonrió.

Sesshomaru comenzó a dudar, no sabía si debía confiar, pero él era solo un anciano, ¿Qué daño podría hacerle? En un momento en que la paciencia se le estaba acabando no tenía más opción que confiar y dirigirse hacia la casa del señor.

- Lo acompañare –Dijo con un tono dudoso- Voy a confiar en su palabra.

El anciano no respondió, solo sonrió y llevo a Sesshomaru por el camino que llevaba hacia su hogar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa del anciano era acogedora, estaba ubicada a unos pocos kilómetros de la plaza tal como el anciano había confirmado. Contaba con dos pisos y un pequeño jardín delantero, la pared estaba cubierta por los yuyos de los arbustos que hacía años que nadie los podaba. Hacia un costado había un estanque con agua estancada y sapos alrededor del mismo. Sesshomaru observaba las condiciones deplorables en las que la casa se encontraba, el señor era ya muy grande de edad y era obvio que él no podría encargarse de mantener todo eso solo. Así que se le ocurrió que si él le brindaba información relevante, como agradecimiento le arreglaría su hogar.

- Adelante, siéntate donde consideres mas cómodo.

Dentro de la casa, el aspecto era muy diferente al de afuera, estaba todo ordenado y limpio. Sesshomaru se sentó en un sillón cama justo delante de una repisa llena de portarretratos que ignoro por completo, no sentía ninguna curiosidad por la familia del anciano pero ese pensamiento cambiaria cuando se enterase de quien es realmente.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerte una taza de café? ¿O prefieres otra cosa? –Pregunto amablemente el anciano.

- No se preocupe, solamente quiero que me diga si sabe algo de ellos dos.

El anciano miro detenidamente lo directo que podría llegar a ser Sesshomaru y comprendió que quería ir al grano de la situación, sin vueltas.

- Que directo eres –Se burlo el hombre mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá en frente del que estaba sentado Sesshomaru –Para empezar voy a presentarme, mi nombre es Mushin y soy jubilado hace ya 5 años, quiero disculparme por las malas condiciones exteriores de mi casa, como veras ya con la edad que tengo se me hace imposible mantener todo esto.

- No me interesa el aspecto de su casa –Respondió fríamente ya que aun no podía confiar del todo en él -¿Sabe algo sobre Rin? –Insistió.

- Voy a ser sincero contigo, Sesshomaru, no conozco a esa niña, jamás he oído hablar de ella…

- ¿Entonces para que me hizo venir a su casa? –Interrumpió descortésmente.

- Si me dejas terminar de hablar y no me interrumpes –Volvió a reír de forma burlona, parecía no estar molesto por la falta de educación del joven –Como decía, no conozco a la niña pero si conozco a Miroku.

Sesshomaru se sobresalto al saber que él conocía a Miroku y cambio completamente de opinión acerca del anciano.

- ¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes donde esta? ¿Quién es él en realidad?

Mushin seguía riéndose de la impaciencia de Sesshomaru y de cómo lo inundaba de preguntas. Pero él no estaba interesado en ser tan directo como Sesshomaru, sino que pretendía tomarse con calma lo que estaba a punto de revelarle.

- Te invito a que voltees y le eches un vistazo a la repisa que está detrás de ti –Dijo Mushin mientras señalaba la repisa.

Sesshomaru no comprendía, ¿Por qué tendría que mirar las fotografías de un anciano? Sin más preámbulos, se levanto del sillón cama y con desconfianza se dirigió hacia la repisa la cual en verdad estaba cubierta de portarretratos y fotografías sueltas. Desde esa distancia, Sesshomaru no podía distinguir los rostros de las personas de las fotografías, pero cuando se acerco más a ellas se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, logro reconocer a alguien.

- Ese es… -Balbuceo mientras observaba el retrato de un niño, aunque no le salían las palabras de lo sorprendido que estaba.

Mushin, al darse cuenta que reconoció al niño, intento por su cuenta levantarse del sofá y aproximarse a Sesshomaru para pronunciarle unas palabras que congelarían aun mas su cuerpo.

- Ese niño, tú lo conoces, ¿Verdad? –Sonrió mientras se acercaba aun mas a Sesshomaru- El es… tu amigo del orfanato.

Al confirmar que había reconocido a su amigo de la infancia, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar dejar salir una lagrima, sus recuerdos vividos con ese niño eran imborrables y el volver a ver aunque sea una foto de él bloqueo su mente por completo y acelero el latido de su corazón, ya no salían preguntas de su boca, sino que un silencio inquietante lo estaba rodeando.

- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué quería traerte hasta mi casa?

Sesshomaru se quedo viendo la foto un largo rato, por un instante no alcanzaba a oír la voz de Mushin hasta que finalmente logro recuperar la razón para poder conseguir respuestas.

- ¿Por qué tienes una foto de él? –Pregunto con un tono de melancolía.

- ¿No lo percataste? –Dijo Mushin.

Sesshomaru en ese estado no era capaz de entender la situación, sin embargo seguía haciendo preguntas aunque no conseguía ninguna respuesta.

- No lo entiendo, él es mi amigo del orfanato pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con Miroku?

Mushin sonrió nuevamente al darse cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba confundido y no lograba percatar nada de lo que trataba de decirle mostrándole esas fotos.

- La respuesta a todas esas preguntas la puedo resumir en pocas palabras –Murmuro misteriosamente mientras retrocedía unos pasos de Sesshomaru –El es mi hijo, Miroku, yo fui quien lo adopto hace catorce años.

Sesshomaru volteo bruscamente hacia el anciano el cual no quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro, abriendo enormemente sus ojos que no podía quitar de encima del anciano. Su sangre se había helado al enterarse de semejante noticia, pero por otro lado las cosas comenzaban a esclarecerse, finalmente Sesshomaru había recuperado su capacidad para entender la situación y comprendió el por qué Miroku demostraba estar interesado en él, y eso es que sabía que Sesshomaru era su amigo de la infancia.

_"Es imposible, Miroku es… mi mejor amigo"_


	8. El pasado de Miroku

Nuevo capitulo, se me hizo algo extenso pero no podía omitir nada del largo dialogo entre Sesshomaru y Mushin u.u bueno espero les guste y actualizare todos los jueves de ahora en mas.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VIII<p>

El pasado de Miroku

**_Eran las doce del medio día cuando en la estación de trenes central de la ciudad de Tokio, un hombre vestido con un traje blanco muy elegante portando un maletín negro se encontraba apoyado sobre un pilar a unos pocos metros de las vías, observando continuamente su reloj esperando la llegada de alguien impacientemente. Cuando quito se mirada del reloj y alzo la vista hacia su izquierda, vio como otro hombre de contextura delgada y cubierto por un tapado y un sombrero negro se acercaba tranquilamente hacia él, saludándolo con la mano._**

**_- Llegas tarde –Comento con un rostro serio el hombre de blanco- Sabes que no me agrada la impuntualidad._**

**_- Vamos viejo amigo, tan solo me demore cinco minutos y eso que el tráfico a estas horas es terrible –Contesto alegremente y con una risa irónica el hombre de tapado –No seas tan estricto. _**

**_- Dejemos eso –Suspiro- ¿Traes al niño?_**

**_- ¿Traes mi dinero? –El hombre de negro sin responder primero la pregunta que le había hecho, cambia la expresión de su rostro por una seria._**

**_- Si, lo tengo en este maletín, muéstrame al mocoso y te lo entregare._**

**_- Esta en mi camioneta, acompáñame._**

**_Ambos sujetos se retiraron de la estación disimuladamente para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la camioneta, una vez que llegaron a ella el hombre de blanco miro hacia dentro de la misma y allí estaba el niño, durmiendo pacíficamente. Al verlo, comenzó a sonreír, como si estuviera fascinado por la belleza del mismo._**

**_- Vale cada centavo –Murmuro- Ten, llévate el maletín y desaparece de mi vista, no quiero que nadie nos vea._**

**_- Entendido._**

**_El hombre de negro tomo el maletín y entro a su camioneta, desde dentro de la misma abrió la puerta trasera en donde se encontraba el bebe para que el hombre de blanco pudiera agarrarlo y llevárselo._**

**_- Su nombre está escrito en un papel entre las cobijas, si te gusta puedes dejárselo, sino arréglatelas como puedas –Dijo el hombre de negro antes de retirarse._**

**_Una vez que lo acogió entre sus brazos, el otro sujeto puso en marcha el vehículo y desapareció tan pronto como pudo, sin levantar sospechas._**

**_- Eres una belleza –Murmuro observando detenidamente al niño- Te va a encantar el orfanato Surit –Dijo con ironía y una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro, mientras buscaba el papel en donde figuraba su nombre._**

**_"_****_Este orfanato será tu nuevo hogar, Sesshomaru"_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Cuántos años tiene la niña ahora? –Pregunto Mushin mientras servía una taza de té a Sesshomaru.

- Cuando la conocí tenía tan solo nueve años –Respondió entre sorbos- Estuve con ella un año entero, así que calculo que ahora tendrá 17 años.

- Ya veo –Sonrió- Es toda una señorita, aunque podría ser demasiado joven para ti, muchacho.

Al oír esas palabras, Sesshomaru se sintió nervioso y escupió sin querer él té que tenía en su boca, mientras Mushin se burlaba de él.

- Es solo una amiga muy querida –Comenzó a gritar ya que el anciano logro ponerlo nervioso- Además, tengo 22 años, tampoco soy tan viejo como usted.

El anciano no dejaba de reírse de Sesshomaru, aun cuando él dijera que tan solo es su amiga veía la posibilidad de que sintiera algo mas por ella, de lo contrario no hubiera estado 7 años buscándola sin descanso, pero por el momento dejaría ese tema de lado hasta que el joven se diera cuenta por sí solo.

Sesshomaru dejo la taza de té sobre la mesa para comenzar a hacerle preguntas puntuales al anciano, ya que había llegado hasta ahí no se iría de su casa sin obtener algunas respuestas.

- Veo que planeas inundarme de preguntas y no me dejaras ir hasta que te diga todo lo que se, ¿Cierto?–Dijo Mushin sonriendo.

- Así es –Respondió fríamente Sesshomaru- Quiero que me digas exactamente todo lo que sabes de Miroku y de mi.

Mushin acomodo su cuerpo en el sillón, puesto que sabía muchas cosas que a Sesshomaru podían interesarles.

- No podre decirte todo lo que precisas, ya que esas respuestas las tiene Miroku y nunca me las dijo –Sonrió.

- ¿Así que Miroku sabe más de mí de lo que pensaba? –Dijo Sesshomaru seriamente mientras llevaba su mano hacia su mentón, pensando.

- Como bien te dije anteriormente, fui yo quien adopto a Miroku hace unos cuantos años que ya ni recuerdo cuantos fueron –Se reía mientras frotaba su cabeza por el descuido- Mi esposa no podía tener hijos, y nosotros anhelábamos el tener a un pequeño que pudiera heredar nuestros escasos bienes. Tras varios intentos para que ella quedara embarazada nos dimos por vencidos así que decidimos recurrir a la adopción, y allí estaba en aquel orfanato tan peculiar, un jovencito tan alegre que apenas lo vio mi esposa quedo fascinada con él, estaba ansiosa por tener a ese pequeño de hijo.

- Miroku –Interrumpió Sesshomaru.

- Exactamente, así que lo llevamos con nosotros y de a poco se fue acostumbrando a llamarnos padres.

- Quiero hacer una pregunta –Volvió a interrumpir.

Mushin interesado en la pregunta que podría llegar a hacer, le cede la palabra.

- ¿Ustedes fueron quienes le pusieron ese nombre? –Pregunto seriamente, dudando ya que podía percatarse de la respuesta.

- No, no fuimos nosotros, el orfanato tenia registrado su verdadero nombre por lo que decidimos dejárselo.

- ¿Y por qué nunca me entere de su verdadero nombre hasta ahora? ¿Por qué él nunca me lo dijo?

- Esa es una de las respuestas que yo no puedo darte –Dijo tomando un sorbo de té- Pregúntaselo cuando lo veas, supongo que él te lo dirá.

Sesshomaru se quedo pensando en el por qué nunca le dijo su verdadero nombre, aunque no parecía tener demasiada importancia en el asunto estaba muy interesado en saberlo, ya que dedujo que podría haber perdido la memoria pero para eso tendría que haber estado en el lugar del accidente. Al pensar en eso otra pregunta surgió.

- ¿El estuvo en el accidente en el que murieron sus padres?

Mushin observo cuidadosamente a Sesshomaru y con algo de intriga, a tal punto que parecía sospechoso de saber otra cosa clave.

Antes de responder, dejo la taza de té sobre la mesa y tomo algo de seriedad en el asunto.

- Voy a responderte esa pregunta, pero primero dime algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto curioso.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Miroku te dijo con respecto a la muerte de sus padres?

- No me dio mucho detalle –Agacho su mirada- Solamente me comento que ellos murieron en un accidente de auto y que después de eso lo llevaron al orfanato.

Mushin mostro un rostro sorprendido por la respuesta que le dio Sesshomaru, aunque esperaba que algo de eso hubiera hecho su hijo, mentir.

- Así que eso fue lo que te dijo –Suspiro- Miroku no estuvo en ese accidente, puedes descartar la idea de que haya perdido la memoria a causa de ello y por eso no te dijo su nombre.

- ¿Cómo sabias que pensaba eso? –Levanto su mirada sorprendido.

- No encontraría otra razón por la cual me hayas preguntado si él estuvo en el accidente –Comenzó a reírse irónicamente de nuevo.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué tienes para decirme? –Atento a lo que podía llegar a enterarse.

Mushin nuevamente se puso serio, debería tomar seriedad para contar lo que estaba a punto de revelar.

- Miroku no estuvo en aquel accidente, por el simple hecho de que ese accidente nunca existió.

Sesshomaru quedo sorprendido otra vez, aunque trato de no demostrarlo ya que estaba convencido que durante la charla que tendría con Mushin se enteraría de cosas las cuales nunca podría haberse imaginado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que ese accidente nunca existió?

- Miroku te mintió, no te sorprendas por eso, a mí también me ha mentido en varias ocasiones –Dijo con un tono triste- La verdad es que… –Suspiro- Sus padres fueron asesinados delante de sus propios ojos.

Aun cuando Sesshomaru se prometió a sí mismo el no demostrar demasiada sorpresa, en este caso no pudo evitarlo, su sangre se helo al tratar de ponerse en los zapatos de Miroku y ver como sus seres queridos eran asesinados sin piedad.

Mushin, ignorando lo impactado que estaba Sesshomaru, decidió continuar con la historia aun cuando le doliera a él mismo el contarla.

- El tampoco me dio mucho detalle de esa noche, y lo entiendo, suponía que no quería hablar de eso y no lo obligaría ya que sus ojitos brillaban cada vez que tocaba ese tema.

Sesshomaru no aguantaba la necesidad de saber más acerca de esa historia, debería hacer algunas preguntas aun cuando sabía que no obtendría todas las respuestas que quería.

- ¿Por qué a él no lo mataron? –Pregunto con un tono suave y deprimente- El estuvo ahí mientras mataban a sus padres, ¿Cómo pudo salvarse?

- Puedo contarte lo que sé, pero lo demás tendrás que saberlo por boca de Miroku –Miro fijamente a Sesshomaru, se había percatado de los sentimientos confusos que estaban atormentando su corazón –La noche en que ocurrió esa tragedia, estaban festejando algo entre ellos tres, no sé que era porque Miroku nunca me lo dijo, pero en el mejor momento de la fiesta entraron a su casa y comenzaron a disparar a quemarropa a los padres de Miroku.

- ¿Sin siquiera decir por qué estaban haciendo eso? Entraron así como así sin decir nada –Interrumpió, dejando demostrar lo desesperante que le resultaba esa historia.

- Así es –Enredo sus dedos y los llevo bajo su mentón- No dijeron absolutamente nada, o así me lo conto Miroku.

- ¿Miroku fue quien le conto esa historia?

- Si, aunque tardo bastantes años en decírmelo, yo también creía que habían muerto en un accidente de auto hasta que un día de la nada Miroku me conto la verdad, por supuesto que me sorprendí y quería saber más, pero la tristeza en sus ojos me impedían seguir preguntándole sobre el asunto.

Mushin se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru se estaba preguntando a sí mismo por qué Miroku le conto del falso accidente y no la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres, ¿Acaso estaba tratando de ocultar algo? No podía borrar esa pregunta de su cabeza, quería creer que se equivocaba, pero algo le decía que estaba en lo correcto, algo ocultaba Miroku.

- ¿No dijo nada de qué era lo que estaban festejando? ¿Un cumpleaños, un ascenso? –Pregunto seriamente Sesshomaru.

- Nunca quiso decirme que era lo que estaban festejando, siempre ponía la escusa de que no lo recordaba porque tenía apenas 12 años y el shock de ver a sus padres morir a esa edad le impedía recordarlo.

- ¿Entonces el motivo por el cual nunca me dijo su nombre debió ser por ese shock? –Dedujo aunque tenía sus dudas.

- Dudo que sea por eso, hay algo que Miroku estaba ocultando y por ese algo no quería que nadie, además del orfanato y nosotros, supieran su verdadero nombre –Dijo convencido Mushin, tan convencido que logro convencerlo a Sesshomaru también de que había un motivo por el cual no quería que nadie supiera su nombre, pero ¿Cuál era ese motivo, que tan grave era para ocultar su identidad? Sesshomaru sabía que no obtendría esa respuesta por Mushin, sino una vez que se encontrara con Miroku, por lo que decidió dejar eso de lado un momento.

- ¿Entonces como fue que escapo de ellos? –Decidió volver al tema que más le interesaba, como escapo de los asesinos.

Mushin sonrió, pero su sonrisa era de tristeza y luego de unos segundos se digno a responder.

- El no escapo –Susurro mientras observaba la reacción de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Y entonces qué fue lo que paso? –Pregunto aun mas sorprendido.

- Lo único que sé y es por boca de Miroku es que ellos no quisieron matarlo, sino que lo anestesiaron y se lo llevaron.

- ¿Se lo llevaron? ¿A dónde y por qué? –Sesshomaru comenzó a gritar sin darse cuenta.

- No lo sé, lo único que me dijo es que cuando despertó ya estaba dentro del orfanato Surit y a los pocos días te conoció a ti, después de eso no se mas nada –Dijo Mushin mientras volvía a tomar el té que ya estaba frio.

_"__¿El orfanato Surit? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese lugar con todo lo que sucedió?" _

Sesshomaru guardo unos minutos de silencio para tratar de analizar qué relación existía entre una cosa y la otra.

El nombre de Miroku, el orfanato, los asesinos, todo era una confusión para él, y mientras más trataba de entender la relación, mas se confundía y pensaba que faltaba una pieza importante para terminar de armar el rompecabezas. Mushin dejo a Sesshomaru que tratara de pensar tranquilo cual podría ser su hipótesis para el asunto. Trataba de recordar todo lo que el anciano le había dicho durante esas horas que estuvieron sentados, quería recordar algo que le dijo que lo ayudara a aclarar más las cosas, hasta que en un momento recordó algo que Mushin había comentado.

- Dijiste que estaban festejando algo y Miroku nunca te dijo que era, ¿No es así? –Pregunto demostrando una mirada desafiante.

- Estas en lo correcto –Contesto con tal naturalidad, y sonriendo, como si Sesshomaru había apuntado a algo que Mushin estaba esperando que recordara.

Sesshomaru analizo la situación y la expresión en el rostro de Mushin, logro darse cuenta que el punto clave pasaba por "ese festejo" y llego a una hipótesis interesante.

- ¿Podría ser que Miroku nunca le comento nada porque lo que estaban festejando tenía algo que ver con lo que está tratando de ocultar?

Mushin no respondió inmediatamente, observo fascinado a Sesshomaru y conforme, estaba impresionado por su capacidad de crear hipótesis tan interesantes, además de que se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que Miroku nunca quiso decir es porque estaba relacionado con su secreto. El anciano le sonrió como si demostrara que estaba de acuerdo con él, y así era. Volvió a tomar su taza de té y entre sorbos dijo los últimos detalles que él sabía.

- Yo pienso exactamente igual que tu -Murmuro- Había algo detrás de esa fiesta, pero como ya te he dicho todo lo que se supongo que no puedo seguir ayudándote –Suspiro- Tendrás que preguntárselo a mi hijo.

- Me ha sido de mucha ayuda, por el momento tengo en claro algunas cosas, aunque todavía tengo muchas preguntas que necesitan una respuesta.

- Tienes razón, estoy seguro que Miroku sabe algo de ti que nadie más lo sabe, y por supuesto eso incluye a Rin –Dijo Mushin mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía hacia la ventana que daba hacia su jardín –Aun puedo ayudarte con una cosa más.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Sesshomaru dirigiendo su mirada hacia el anciano.

- ¿Quieres ver a Miroku? Yo sé donde esta, puedo llevarte con él cuando gustes.

Sesshomaru no quería otra cosa que ver a Miroku y aclarar sus dudas, pero la noche estaba llegando y estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir atormentándose de tantas verdades que salieron a la luz. Por esa ocasión dejaría pasar la noche y le pediría a Mushin que lo llevara con Miroku en la mañana del día siguiente. El anciano sabía que Sesshomaru no tenía un lugar en donde dormir, por lo que no tuvo problema en permitirle que por esta ocasión se quedara a dormir en su casa, y de paso tendría compañía que hacía tiempo no tenía.

Mushin vivía solo desde que su esposa murió a la edad de 64 años de una enfermedad y Miroku decidió dejar la casa para independizarse y dedicarse a su trabajo, el cual no lo visitaba muy a menudo y eran pocos los días que Mushin tenía la oportunidad de verlo. Por eso y más se le hacía grata la compañía de Sesshomaru, o mejor dicho del "mejor amigo" de Miroku y del que muy poco le había hablado, solo le conto que tuvo un amigo en el orfanato al cual nunca volvió a ver.

Cuando el reloj marco las 23 horas, Sesshomaru no aguanto más del sueño y cayo dormido sobre el sillón cama en el que estuvo sentado todo el tiempo. Hasta entonces, le había hecho compañía a Mushin, contándole más acerca de cómo conoció a Rin y como llego a ser tan importante en su vida, además de lo que recordaba del orfanato y como vivió durante tantos años en la calle entre otras cosas importantes para él.

Mientras Sesshomaru dormía plácidamente, Mushin lo acobijo con una manta roja que saco del ropero, la noche era fría para una casa sin calefacción y no permitiría que su invitado no durmiera cómodamente. Tras el hecho, recordó los días en que acobijaba con esa misma manta a Miroku, y comenzó a extrañar los días en que estaban los tres juntos, aunque Miroku siempre fue un niño raro y lleno de misterios era feliz con esa familia que a los años se disolvió como cenizas.

Mushin también dormiría, pero antes y como todas las noches lo hacía, se dirigió hacia la repisa que contenía todas las fotos importantes para él, su esposa y su hijo. Recordando los viejos tiempos, aunque por un momento siempre se ponía a pensar en aquel orfanato, él recordaba perfectamente que los dueños del lugar le habían dicho que los padres de Miroku murieron en un accidente de auto, pero ¿Por qué ellos también ocultarían la verdad, o cual de las dos versiones era la verdadera? Mushin no sabía si creerle al ya no existente orfanato o a su hijo, pero de algo estaba seguro y eso nadie se lo podía negar:

_"__El orfanato Surit tenía un oscuro secreto y ese secreto podría ser lo que Miroku estuvo ocultando todo este tiempo…"_

Mushin decidió que por el momento no le comentaría nada a Sesshomaru acerca de ese secreto que tenía el orfanato donde él vivió tantos años. Creía que eso era lo mejor, y le dejaría esa parte de la historia a Miroku.

.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando comenzaba a amanecer, Sesshomaru se levanto antes que el anciano, ya que cuando Mushin abrió sus ojos él ya no estaba en el sofá cama. Se levanto lentamente y cuando logro ponerse de pie, comenzó a oír ruidos que provenían de la cocina. Se dirigió hacia allí y se encontró con Sesshomaru intentando usar la cocina.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto sorprendido el anciano.

- Me has sido de mucha ayuda, anciano –Se volteo hacia Mushin- Quería agradecerte aunque sea haciéndote un desayuno –Sonrió tiernamente agradecido.

Pese a la buena intención que tuvo Sesshomaru, el no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo preparar un desayuno, y mucho menos de cómo usar la cocina.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas intentando hacer esos onigiris? –Se burlo Mushin al ver los desastrosos onigiris que había hecho Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru no respondió, ya que sabía que si le decía el tiempo que estuvo "peleando" con la cocina sin duda se reiría de él. Aunque por la expresión de su rostro, Mushin se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo intentando hacerlos, así que decidió no burlarse de él y decirle que le dejara la cocina a él. Sesshomaru no se negó, ya que no podía con eso y debió rendirse, pero de algún modo quería agradecerle lo amable que fue con él.

Mientras Mushin preparaba el desayuno, Sesshomaru pensaba en cómo podía agradecérselo hasta que finalmente recordó una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo en el primer momento en que puso un pie en esa casa.

- Arreglare su jardín –Dijo repentinamente.

- ¿Quieres arreglar mi jardín?

- Así es –Se puso firme- Me prometí a mi mismo que si usted me daba información valiosa, yo le arreglaría el jardín.

Mushin observo con agrado al joven, era encantador y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que no le dejara agradecerle su ayuda.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, puedes hacerlo después de tu cita con Miroku, ¿De acuerdo? Me vendría bien alguien que me ayude con el jardín, con mi edad y mis huesos débiles no puedo hacerlo yo solo –Comenzó a reír alegremente.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza, comprendió que primero debía ocuparse de sus asuntos con Miroku y luego saldaría su deuda con el anciano.

Durante esa mañana, ambos se sentaron en el mismo lugar para desayunar y conversar juntos, algo que hacía tiempo no vivía el anciano. Cuando terminaran de desayunar, irían directo hacia donde estaba Miroku y por sobre todo Mushin también aprovecharía esta ocasión para ver de nuevo a su hijo.


	9. Reencuentro

Finalmente termine este capitulo, espero les guste y disculpen la demora n.n Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>CAPITULO IX<p>

Reencuentro

A las 9:00 de esa mañana soleada en la ciudad de Tokio, Sesshomaru y Mushin se encontraban escondidos detrás de un gran Sauce Llorón que estaba en frente de un gran edificio, en donde trabaja Miroku como asistente de adopciones. Ambos habían permanecido en dicho lugar por más de media hora esperando a que el mismo llegara sin hablarse el uno con el otro y sin quitar sus miradas de aquel edificio. Sesshomaru permanecía impaciente y serio, y Mushin intentaba ocultar que estaba nervioso por ver aunque sea de lejos a su hijo.

- ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar? –Pregunto ya casi al límite de su paciencia Sesshomaru, el primer dialogo entre ambos.

- El horario de trabajo de Miroku es a las nueve en punto según recuerdo, quizá esté un poco demorado –Respondió Mushin con total tranquilidad.

Ya habían pasado las nueve de la mañana y Miroku aun no aparecía, pero al notar eso, Sesshomaru de todas formas quería seguir esperando, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad para encararlo. Perdido en sus pensamientos y preparando en su mente todo lo que quería decirle para cuando estuvieran cara a cara, hasta ser interrumpido por un profundo e irritante suspiro de Mushin.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –Pregunto ya irritado Sesshomaru.

- ¿Sera posible que hayan modificado el horario de Miroku? –Dijo mientras frotaba su cabeza con su mano izquierda, como si estuviera dudando.

Eso sin duda molesto un tanto al joven, con esas ganas de regañar al anciano por no estar correctamente informado acerca de la vida de su hijo. Pero, cuando Sesshomaru se había decidido a gritarle unas cuantas verdades, Mushin muestra una expresión de sorpresa y comienza a pronunciar unas palabras para que Sesshomaru volviera a voltear hacia el lugar.

- Ya llego.

Sesshomaru volteo bruscamente y también se mostro sorprendido, después de todo habían pasado 7 años de la última vez que lo vio, aquella vez en que quito a Rin de su lado y lo dejo con todas esas dudas que lo han estado atormentando desde entonces.

Miroku estaba a unos pasos de llegar a la puerta de entrada, portando un maletín negro y vistiendo una camisa blanca con pantalones negros. Con tan solo verlo de lejos, Sesshomaru no podía ocultar esa rabia que sentía hacia él, pero debería controlarse ya que es la única persona que puede darle todas las respuestas que está buscando.

Sin pensarlo, decide aventarse hacia él y encararlo en la puerta aun si había personas que pasaban por allí, pero antes que Miroku pudiera verlo acercársele, Mushin lo detiene sosteniendo su brazo derecho y arrastrándolo hacia atrás del árbol nuevamente con una fuerza que muy pocas veces dejaba ver.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, anciano? –Grito furioso.

- Primero que nada deja de decirme anciano, es descortés de tu parte después de haberte ayudado en todo esto y segundo sé más cauteloso –Dijo seriamente- Es un edificio con clase y si comienzas a hacer un escándalo en la calle delante de toda esa gente de seguro te meterán en la cárcel y perderás esta oportunidad de hablar con él–Regaño al joven.

Sesshomaru era un chico inteligente y rápidamente sin decir una palabra comprendió lo que Mushin le estaba planteando, sin más preámbulo dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia el edificio y observaba mientras Miroku ingresaba en el.

Una vez adentro, Mushin le comento a Sesshomaru lo que tenía pensado para que pudiera verlo sin problemas.

- Escucha –Murmuro Mushin- Debes entrar como un cliente, por algo te preste algo de ropa decente, para que no sospechen de ti y una vez que estés adentro pregunta por el sujeto que hace las adopciones para que te digan en qué oficina esta y vayas a hablar con él, ¿Entendiste?

- ¿Tu no vienes conmigo?

- Por esta ocasión no lo hare, tienes algo importante que hablar con él y si yo estoy allí solo seré un estorbo, me basta con haberlo visto desde este lugar, al menos por ahora –Sonrió.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza, sabía que Mushin antes de ver a su hijo dejaría que él arregle sus asuntos con Miroku y valoraba profundamente su actitud por lo que sin discutir y sin dar más vueltas, se dirige discretamente hacia el edificio, como un cliente mas.

Una vez parado en frente de la puerta de entrada, observando y dudando al mismo tiempo con el corazón en la boca de tan nervioso que estaba, se decide a abrir la puerta y entrar, haciéndose notar por el sonido de una campana que colgaba por encima de la puerta y que esta misma la golpeo al ser abierta. Dentro, había una secretaria con un uniforme celeste que se acerco a Sesshomaru apenas puso un pie adentro.

- ¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Sango, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor? –Dijo cortésmente y con una enorme sonrisa.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, después de todo se trataba de su amigo de la infancia y el saber que estaba tan cerca de reencontrarse con él lo hacía poner el doble de nervioso.

La secretaria, al ver que Sesshomaru se demoraba en responder intenta llamar su atención nuevamente.

- ¿Disculpe, señor? –Dijo inclinándose un poco hacia él para hacerlo reaccionar, lo que si logro hacer.

- Necesito hablar con el asistente de adopciones –Respondió con tranquilidad, finalmente había logrado calmarse.

- ¿Tiene cita con él?

Tras esa pregunta, volvió a sentirse nervioso, puesto que no sabía que necesitaba tener una cita para poder verlo y no sabía cómo podía engañarla para que le permitiera pasar.

- No.

Sango se quedo mirándolo aun con su sonrisa, en un clima tenso que alteraba un poco al joven, ya que sabía que ella no le permitiría entrar sin esa cita.

"_Maldito anciano… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que necesitaba pedir una cita?"_

Cuando Sesshomaru iba a darse por vencido, la secretaria se da media vuelta y le pide que espere un segundo en los asientos que estaban hacia un costado suyo. Sesshomaru confundido hace lo que ella le dice, creía absurdamente que quizá ella podría hacer algo para que pudiera entrar a la oficina de Miroku sin una citación.

La secretaria se dirigió hacia el pabellón y tomo el teléfono, por el cual estaba llamando a la oficina de Miroku.

- Señor, tengo a una persona aquí que dice que quiere verlo –Dijo una vez que Miroku atendió la llamada.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

El altavoz del teléfono estaba encendido, por lo que Sesshomaru pudo oír esa pregunta, pensaba en utilizar otro nombre ya que creía que si le decía quien era no lo dejaría entrar. Mientras pensaba, Sango se dirigió hacia él y lo miro fijamente, dando a entender que pretendía que le dijera su nombre sin que tuviera que preguntárselo.

Quería pronunciar otro nombre, pero algo dentro suyo lo impulsaba a que no lo hiciera y en lugar de ello dijera quien es realmente. Estaba dudando y mientras tanto, ella hacia una seña con la mano tratando de que le dijera su nombre lo más rápido posible antes de que Miroku corte la llamada, hasta que finalmente tomo una decisión, la que considero más correcta.

"_Habrá un cambio de planes, Mushin"_

- Mi nombre es Sesshomaru –Dijo en voz alta tratando de que Miroku lo oyera del otro lado del tubo.

La secretaria le sonrió y cuando iba a decirle a Miroku el nombre del muchacho, él mismo la interrumpe.

- Ya lo escuche.

- ¿Qué hago con él? ¿Lo dejo pasar? –Pregunto un poco confundida, ya que comenzó a sentir un clima tenso por el tono de voz con el que Miroku le había contestado.

Miroku tardo unos segundos en responder esa pregunta, a lo que ella comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, su voz parecía diferente al oír ese nombre por lo que dedujo que ambos se conocían. La mujer iba a preguntar algo más pero otra vez fue interrumpida por él.

- Déjalo pasar.

Esas dos palabras asombraron a ambos, pero más a Sesshomaru, ya que aun sabiendo que era él le permitiría verlo.

- Entendido, señor.

La secretaria colgó el teléfono y se dirigió mostrando de nuevo su sonrisa hacia Sesshomaru para indicarle en donde estaba su oficina.

- Venga conmigo caballero.

Lo guio por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, en donde ella ya no podía avanzar más.

- El señor está en la oficina 312, a la derecha del primer pasillo –Dijo cordialmente- Que tenga un buen día.

Sesshomaru avanzo lentamente por el pasillo, conservo la calma y su rostro serio, no echaría a perder todo el discurso que tenía planeado decirle por sus emociones. Después de tanto tiempo volvería a tener en frente suyo a Miroku, su amigo de la infancia. Siguió avanzando hasta que finalmente llego a su oficina, suspiro para intentar calmarse y golpeo la puerta esperando a que le diera el permiso de entrar y cuando oyó la voz de Miroku diciéndole –Adelante- la abrió y allí estaba él, sentado en un sillón posando sus dos brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus manos, con una enorme sonrisa que se volvió mas cálida al verlo después de tanto tiempo, allí estaba su "mejor amigo" que al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que esa persona ya no era el niño que conoció.

- Te estaba esperando, Sesshomaru –Dijo con suma tranquilidad, sin mostrar en lo mas mínimo sorpresa al tenerlo frente a sus ojos- No creí que me encontrarías tan rápido.

- ¿Rápido? –Sesshomaru frunció sus cejas al oír esas palabras que sin duda le molestaron demasiado -¿Le dices rápido a siete años?

Miroku noto que Sesshomaru estaba invadido por una gran ira, con toda la razón, después de haber estado siete años buscándolo y finalmente se reencontraron, además de que estaba decidido a obtener todas las respuestas que estaba buscando.

- ¿A qué viniste a mi oficina? ¿Piensas adoptar a un niño? –Pregunto con ironía Miroku.

Si en algo destacaba Sesshomaru era en su capacidad de conservar la calma ante una provocación, y esta no sería la excepción, no tenía intención de discutir ni pelear con Miroku aun cuando en su interior estaba batallando con sus sentimientos, solo quería dignarse a ser directo con él e ir al grano.

- ¿Dónde está Rin? –Pregunto fríamente.

Miroku observo atentamente a Sesshomaru, al fin y al cabo había estado esperando este momento por siete años, él ya sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería frente a sus ojos y este era el momento para llevarlo hacia el camino de la verdad, sin la necesidad de decir una palabra.

- ¿Quieres saber donde esta Rin? –Dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía hacia la ventana- En ese caso, no te queda opción que confiar en lo que te voy a decir en este momento.

_"__En este mismo momento…"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Sesshomaru había vuelto a la casa de Mushin a cumplir con su promesa de limpiar el jardín del mismo, no pretendía estar en deuda con la persona que más lo ha ayudado en su búsqueda.

- Has hecho un gran trabajo, este jardín no había lucido tan maravilloso en años –Comento Mushin con una gran sonrisa al observar el arduo trabajo que Sesshomaru había hecho- Deberían contratarte como jardinero.

- En esta ciudad dudo mucho que alguien contrate a una persona como yo –Contesto Sesshomaru burlándose de lo que le había dicho Mushin.

No sabía por qué ni cuando, pero en el momento en que quiso darse cuenta había entablado una pequeña amistad con el anciano, ya no se sentía incomodo estando en una casa ajena y más que nada en la del padre de su amigo, al contrario, se sentía a gusto y comenzó a sentir un profundo afecto por Mushin.

- Bien, arranca esos hierbajos y te dejare ir –Rió Mushin.

Sesshomaru había trabajado como nunca antes en su vida pero lo hacía con el ánimo de que luego de terminar, se dirigiría hacia la estación en donde tomaría el primer tren con destino a Shibuya, el distrito donde supuestamente estaba viviendo Rin con su nueva familia.

.

.

**_- Ten –Miroku le entrego unos boletos de tren a Sesshomaru- Con estos pasajes podrás ir al distrito donde se encuentra Rin._**

**_- ¿Estas tomándome el pelo? –Grito furioso Sesshomaru- Me quitaste a Rin y ahora me das estos boletos para que vaya a buscarla a un distrito en la que ni siquiera sé si esta._**

**_- ¿No confías en mi? –Sonrió irónicamente._**

**_- ¿Tengo motivos para no hacerlo? _**

**_Miroku no dejaba de sonreírle, eso sin duda irritaba y hacia desconfiar aun mas a Sesshomaru. Pero, ¿Por qué motivo le entregaría pasajes para ir a ver a Rin después de haberlos separada hace siete años? Sesshomaru había deducido que en aquella ciudad había algo que Miroku quería que viera, no podía confiar en él pero no tenía otra opción, debería aceptar esos boletos si quería aclarar esas dudas._**

**_- ¿De verdad Rin esta en Shibuya? –Pregunto mientras tomaba los pasajes- ¿Por qué me estas facilitando de esta manera a que me encuentre con Rin después de habernos separado?_**

**_Miroku no respondió a esas preguntas, solo sonrió como de costumbre._**

**_- Ve y busca a Rin, te daré un papel con la dirección en donde ella está viviendo, si quieres saber más de tu pasado te aconsejo que visites a su familia._**

.

.

"_Visitar a su familia, ¿Qué tendrán que ver ellos en toda esta historia?"_

El tren con destino al distrito de Shibuya había partido esa misma tarde alrededor de las 16 horas, Sesshomaru se había acomodado en el último vagón, observaba el paisaje por el cual pasaba a través de la ventana mientras melancólicamente recordaba los grandiosos momentos que había vivido con Rin. Pretendía no dejar llevarse por la emoción ni estar entusiasmado ya que aun tenía esa duda de que Rin pudiera encontrarse a tan solo cinco estaciones de distancia de Tokio. Aun no podía creer que volvería a verla, siendo que fue gracias a Miroku que está abordando ese tren.

Mas allá de volver a encontrarse con Rin estaba esa duda existencial de saber quiénes la adoptaron y por qué Miroku le aconsejo que los visitara, las dudas se hacían más grandes y en lugar de obtener respuestas obtenía más dudas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_- Se quién eres –Balbuceo Sesshomaru frunciendo sus cejas- Tu eres aquel niño que se hizo mi amigo en el orfanato Surit._**

**_Miroku se mostro sorprendido pero a la vez aliviado de tener que ahorrarse la explicación de donde lo conocía._**

**_- ¿Fue mi padre quien te lo dijo? –Pregunto con suma seguridad de la respuesta que obtendría._**

**_- Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?_**

**_- ¿No te preguntaste por qué no fui a buscarte? –Sonrió- Sabia que mi padre se encontraría contigo y te traería hacia mí. Por eso…_**

**_- Ignoraré esa parte de este enrollo, lo único que quiero que me digas ahora es todo lo que sabes acerca de mi- Interrumpió descortésmente._**

**_- No puedo decírtelo aun- Respondió rápidamente sin lugar a más palabras- Pero, si encuentras a Rin y a su familia obtendrás muchas respuestas. Cuando lo hagas puedes volver a encontrarte conmigo y te diré todo lo que quieras saber._**

**_El reencuentro con su mejor amigo de la infancia parecía realmente un encuentro frívolo, ni siquiera parecía que Sesshomaru estuviera feliz de volver a encontrarse con aquel niño al que tanto aprecio la había tomado, pero eso se debía a que era Miroku de quien se trataba, el hombre que quito a Rin de su lado y sabe más de su vida que él mismo. _**

**_Si quería respuestas, en Shibuya las encontraría…_**

.

.

Sesshomaru llego a su destino, se encontraba parado frente la avenida principal del distrito. El clima era agradable, la noche ya casi llegaba, en el cielo se mostraba un hermoso ocaso que hacia más especial el momento de su reencuentro. Estaba a tan solo unos metros de llegar a la dirección que Miroku le había dado, aunque no podía evitar el pensar qué estaba tramando y por que espero siete años para darle la dirección de donde vivía Rin ahora.

Antes de darse cuenta, Sesshomaru ya se encontraba en la vereda del frente de la residencia en donde supuestamente estaba viviendo Rin. Era una enorme mansión moderna, por lo que presumió que Rin había sido adoptada por una familia bañada en dinero.

No era demasiado tarde, pero se sentía nervioso y por mucho de tan solo pensar en tocar el timbre a esas horas. Si Rin estaba allí adentro, ¿Ella lo reconocería? ¿Sería la misma persona que conoció hace siete años? ¿Y qué pensaría su familia adoptiva de esto? Muchas preguntas detenían a Sesshomaru y lo obligaban a no cruzar la calle. Por lo que decidió esperar a que ella o alguien que viviera allí salieran a la calle, aun si tuviera que esperar toda la noche, quería ver a su Rin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_- ¿Sabías que el orfanato escondía en oscuro secreto? –Pregunto Miroku con un tono serio._**

**_- No lo sabía pero lo sospechaba, siempre me pareció un lugar escalofriante y lleno de secretos._**

**_Miroku sonrió, pero su sonrisa no parecía muy alegre, parecía triste lo que llamo un tanto la atención de Sesshomaru, impulsándolo a preguntar algo que realmente necesitaba saber._**

**_- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste tu nombre? –Pregunto con seriedad- Y más que eso, ¿Por qué nadie en esta ciudad te conoce? Estuve preguntando por ti durante estos siete años y nadie parecía tener algún conocimiento acerca de ti y vives aquí, ¿No es así?_**

**_- En realidad solo trabajo en esta ciudad, me mude a Shibuya hace 10 años- Respondió con total confianza- Mi familia en el pasado cometió un terrible error por el cual me vi obligado a ocultar mi verdadero nombre- Miroku agacho su mirada como si en verdad estuviera apenado y triste._**

**_- ¿Por ese error los mataron? –Pregunto sin ninguna consideración- Si, me entere de eso también._**

**_Miroku lo miro con sorpresa y con un poco de inquietud._**

**_- Ese viejo no sabe cuando cerrar la boca- Suspiro- Ya que lo sabes, por el momento solo te diré que ese error fue el motivo por el cual mentí acerca de mi nombre y les decía uno falso a toda persona que conociera durante mi trabajo, por eso nadie en esta ciudad conoce a "Miroku"._**

**_- Por curiosidad- Interrumpió- ¿Eso tiene algo que ver conmigo? _**

**_Miroku se sobresalto, estaba sorprendido de la audacia con la que analizaba cada palabra que pronunciaba, no quería llegar más lejos, estaba convencido de que primero Sesshomaru debía encontrarse con Rin y su familia si en verdad quería que le creyera lo que sabe acerca de su vida._**

**_"_****_Ese error fue precisamente Sesshomaru…"_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado de las 6 de la tarde y nadie parecía salir de aquella mansión, Sesshomaru se mantuvo firme y espero pero por momentos sentía la necesidad de marcharse ya que pensaba que Rin no estaba allí.

Antes de que perdiera por completo las esperanzas de volver a verla, la puerta de entrada se abrió, alguien estaba saliendo.

El corazón de Sesshomaru comenzó a latir con fuerza y no podía quitar su mirada de esa puerta esperando a ver a la persona que saldría de allí, hasta que finalmente la vio.

Abrió enormemente sus ojos y su corazón parecía querer salir por su boca, a quien vio era a ella, la hermosa mujer en la que se había convertido Rin, que helo por completo todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar dejar salir unas lagrimas de la emoción por volver a ver a su querida Rin, convertida en toda una dama.

Aun de la emoción que sentía, antes de que volviera a ingresar a la mansión, dejo fluir sus impulsos y comenzó a correr hacia ella, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, dio lugar a su coraje y dejo que ella también lo viera.

- ¡RIN! –Grito Sesshomaru mientras corría hacia ella, para evitar que entre la mansión.

Rin pudo oír que alguien, una voz conocida la estaba llamando, miro hacia la dirección de donde provenía esa voz y su cuerpo también se helo al ver a Sesshomaru parado frente a sus ojos.

- S-Sesshomaru, ¿Eres tú?- Pregunto inocentemente.

Finalmente, ambos se reencontraron y Sesshomaru no podía evitar ocultar la enorme alegría que tenia de volver a verla sana y salva después de tanto tiempo separado de ella. Miroku no le mintió y allí estaba, al lado de la persona que tanto amaba pero que aun no había confirmado ese sentimiento.

- Por fin, te encontré… -Dejo salir sin temor sus lagrimas.


	10. Un minuto de tu tiempo

Me quedo un tanto largo el capitulo pero no podía evitarlo n.n espero les guste!

* * *

><p>CAPITULO X<p>

Un minuto de tu tiempo

_- Ten, pruébalo –Dijo Rin entregándole una copa a Sesshomaru._

_- ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto curioso._

_- Es Sake, una de las bebidas tradicionales de Japón, es normal que no sepas de ella puesto que en el lugar donde vivíamos no las vendían, tampoco nos alcanzaba para comprar una -Sonrió- Pruébala, te va a encantar._

_Rin le había permitido a Sesshomaru que entrara en su vivienda, ambos sentados en la sala principal, y él maravillado por la elegancia del lugar en donde vivía, además de estar encantado de tenerla frente a sus ojos._

_Mientras Rin se acomodaba en el sofá, Sesshomaru la observaba con atención, no solo por la larga espera de volver a verla, sino que, desde el momento en que la encontró, vio algo en ella que la hacía diferente de cuando la conoció._

_- ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto al percatarse que no le quitaba la mirada de encima._

_- Ha pasado mucho tiempo –Siendo directo como siempre lo ha sido- Si fueras la misma persona que conocí, al verme, hubieras venido hacia mí para abrazarme, o al menos hubieras sonreído._

_Rin observo sorprendida a Sesshomaru tras oír esas palabras, se dio cuenta que él seguía siendo la misma persona que conoció, tan audaz e inteligente como para darse cuenta que algo le sucedía. El tenia razón, y Rin lo pensó, seguramente aquella niña de hace siete años al volver a ver a su amigo se pondría a llorar y gritaría como una loca, sin mencionar que hubiera ido corriendo a abrazarlo con su enorme sonrisa, pero eso no fue lo que sucedió, Rin no lo recibió de la manera que Sesshomaru había esperado._

_- Tienes razón, ya no soy la niña que conociste –Murmuro mientras agachaba su mirada hacia el suelo, como si estuviera apenada por algo- Pero de todas formas estoy muy feliz de verte._

_Sesshomaru, aun demostrando esa mirada fría y su rostro sin ninguna expresión de alegría, por dentro estaba muriendo por abrazarla y decirle cuanto la había extrañado, que estaba feliz de haberla encontrado. Pero la actitud frívola y cortante de Rin lo obligaba a ocultar por el momento esas emociones y el deseo de saber que había hecho con la Rin que conocía._

_- Te he estado buscando durante estos últimos años –Dejo reposar la copa de Sake sobre la mesa- Incluso me atreví a buscarte mas allá del barrio pobre._

_Rin, sin pronunciar una sola palabra pero sorprendida de saber que él ha estado todo ese tiempo buscándola y como resultado lo recibió con tanta frialdad, comienza a sonreír, pero esa sonrisa no era la misma de cuando era niña, sin duda Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta que algo le había ocurrido, por la expresión de su rostro y esa mirada tan perdida que hacia doler su corazón. _

_Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta que ella no quería hablar sobre ese asunto, que no estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo, pero también quería creer que esa reacción no era su culpa, sino que había algo más que por el momento debería dejarlo de lado para no arruinar su encuentro con ella_

_- ¿Dónde están tus padres? –Pregunto disimuladamente._

_- Trabajando en la empresa –Suspiro y también dejo la copa sobre la mesa- Ahora que lo mencionas ellos están a punto de volver._

_- ¿Tengo que irme? –Interrumpió, con una pregunta intimidante para Rin._

_Rin giro la mirada hacia otro lado, evitando hacer contacto con la mirada de Sesshomaru, en señal de que en verdad debía marcharse, al menos por esa noche y Sesshomaru lo comprendió._

_- Me iré, de todas formas tengo que ir a la estación a buscar algo –Dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente del sofá- Ya sé dónde buscarte, volveré, tengo muchas cosas de las que hablar contigo._

_"__¿Qué significa este encuentro tan frio, por qué tiene que ser así?" Sesshomaru sentía angustia por la actitud de Rin, después de haber estado siete años buscándola sin descanso que ella lo reciba de esa manera, sin duda era como veinte puñaladas en el pecho el pensar que ella no lo busco de la misma manera que él lo hizo. Pero no podía hacer nada, si ella no podía recibirlo entonces esperaría otra oportunidad para hablar con más calma, se retiraría aun con esa necesidad de abrazarla y ese sentimiento de angustia._

_Antes de que Sesshomaru se dirigiera hacia la puerta, Rin lo detiene y él se voltea de alguna forma esperanzado absurdamente de que le permitiera quedarse un rato más, o al menos oír esas palabras que hubiera esperado escuchar en su reencuentro._

_- ¿Dónde pasaras la noche? _

_- No te preocupes por eso –Suspiro- Tengo un lugar donde hospedarme._

_- Esta bien, buenas noches._

_Tras eso último y ver como Rin le quitaba la mirada de encima, se da media vuelta y se retira de la mansión, esperando que ella lo detuviera y le dijera "no te vayas" aun sabiendo que eso no pasaría._

_"__¿Qué te sucedió, Rin?"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Esa noche, cerca de las 10 p.m. Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos de la estación, prestando atención a la gente que bajaba de cada tren como si estuviera buscando a alguien, olvidando por un momento ese encuentro tan incomodo que tuvo con Rin, ahora su preocupación era encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, pero ya tenía uno en mente.

En la llegada del tren de las 10:15 p.m. baja del mismo Miroku, quien regresaba del trabajo para volver a su hogar en Shibuya. Al verlo, Sesshomaru rápidamente se levanto y se dirigió hacia él, interrumpiendo su camino.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estarías con Rin –Pregunto sorprendido Miroku al ver a Sesshomaru parado en frente suyo.

- Necesito un lugar donde vivir por unos días, no tengo dinero, así que tendrás que dejarme vivir contigo en tu apartamento.

Miroku, sorprendido y algo confundido, comienza a reír a carcajadas por la seriedad y lo directo que podría llegar a ser Sesshomaru, aunque nunca imagino que llegaría a pedirle hospedaje en su departamento, precisamente con él, era algo que en verdad lo asombraba.

- ¿Qué es lo que tramas? Primero vienes a mi oficina a agredirme y ahora me pides que te aloje en mi departamento –Ríe- Vaya que eres muy inestable.

- Deja de burlarte –Grito irritado- No es como si yo quisiera estar cerca de ti, simplemente voy a usarte para no tener que dormir en la calle y poder estar cerca de Rin por un tiempo, así no tendré que viajar para ir a verla. Pagaste mis pasajes así que quiero un servicio completo, y eso incluye hospedaje, además hay algunos temas que quiero hablar contigo.

- Bien, bien –Dijo alegremente- Dejare que te quedes en mi departamento, pero tendrás que cocinarte tu mismo, no seré tu mucama.

Con su arrogancia como de costumbre, camina por un costado de Sesshomaru, indicándole que lo siguiera para llevarlo hacia donde vive.

- Creo que será divertido vivir contigo un tiempo, al fin y al cabo eres mi mejor amigo –Dijo irónicamente Miroku tratando de fastidiar a Sesshomaru.

.

.

Al llegar al departamento de Miroku, Sesshomaru observa que se trataba de un lugar realmente agradable, ubicado a unos pocos kilómetros de la estación en un edificio con clase, como era de esperarse de una persona con dinero como lo es Miroku.

Su departamento era el 915 del tercer piso, era el único del edifico que tenia la mejor vista hacia la ciudad del distrito.

- Siéntete como en tu casa –Rió irónicamente, ya que sabía que Sesshomaru nunca había tenido una casa propia.

Ignorando sus burlas, se adentra en el lugar, aunque se sentía un tanto extraño ya que era la primera vez que entraba en un lugar tan elegante e inalcanzable para él.

Tomando las palabras de Miroku, se acomoda en un sillón individual junto a la ventana que daba hacia la ciudad, una hermosa vista de una hermosa y luminosa ciudad que maravillaba al joven con su belleza.

En un instante, entra Miroku al living con una taza de té negro que había preparado especialmente para Sesshomaru y luego de entregársela se sienta a su lado, observándolo con algo de picardía e intriga.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? –Pregunto en un tono desafiante Sesshomaru, un poco incomodo de que lo mirara tan fijamente.

- Que grosero –Dijo entre risas- Te doy un lugar para hospedarte y así me agradeces.

Miroku apoya su taza, se cruza de piernas y vuelve a observar a Sesshomaru.

- ¿Encontraste a la niña?

- Si –Respondió ente sorbos- Pero ya no es una niña, es una mujer.

- Muy hermosa por cierto, que distinta es de cuando era una niñita.

Esas palabras molestaron un tanto a Sesshomaru, presumió que ya la había visto e incluso estaba seguro de que la había visto crecer durante todos esos años que él la estuvo buscando, algo seguía incomodándolo al estar cerca de Miroku pero su idea de quedarse un tiempo viviendo con él lo ayudarían a descubrirlo.

- ¿Pudiste conocer a su familia?

- Cuando llegué, ellos aun estaban en su lugar de trabajo, y antes de que volvieran sentí que Rin me estaba echando.

- Ya veo –Suspiro- Es una niña muy inteligente, lo siento, una mujer muy inteligente.

- Puedo deducir que todo este tiempo la has estado viendo, y ahora que se que vives en el mismo distrito que ella estoy más seguro de eso –Comento algo enojado- ¿Por qué no me querías decir que ella estaba aquí y que tú la estabas viendo?

Miroku miro fijamente a Sesshomaru, seguía sonriendo, como si estuviera disfrutando de ese rompecabezas que estaba tratando de armar Sesshomaru.

- No la estuve viendo, eso sería acoso –Dijo burlándose- Solo tengo contacto con su familia ya que fui yo quien la dio en adopción y debo controlar que todo este en perfecto orden, es mi trabajo.

- ¿Entonces? –Insistió, convencido de que Miroku sabe algo con respecto al cambio repentino en la personalidad de Rin y que en cualquier momento se le escaparía algún detalle.

- Entonces, te digo que tengo mucho sueño, tuve un día pesado en el trabajo –Dijo mientras bostezaba estirando ambos brazos.

- ¿Vas a huir de nuevo?

- No lo hare, ya no tengo motivos para hacerlo –Comenzó a reír alegremente- Te propongo algo, intenta descansar por esta noche, debió ser muy pesado el viaje y ver de nuevo a tu amiga –Se levanto del sillón- Mañana, cuando vuelvas a ver a Rin procura que te diga algo de su nueva familia y cuando tengas la oportunidad de conocerlos ahí estaré yo para decirte toda la verdad.

_"__¿De qué se trata esa urgencia de tener que conocer a su familia? ¿Quiénes serán realmente?"_

Miroku se retiro de la sala, sin darle a Sesshomaru la oportunidad de preguntarle algo mas, ni siquiera le había dicho donde podía dormir, como era un hombre soltero viviendo solo suponía que solamente tenía una cama y antes de acostarse en la misma cama que él se armaría un lugar en el suelo para dormir.

Una vez que todo estaba arreglado, apago las luces y se echó al suelo para intentar alcanzar el sueño, aunque sabía que le resultaría difícil, con todo ese misterio que oculta Miroku, el volver a ver a Rin tan diferente de la niña que lo había encantado, su familia que algo tendrían que ver en todo esto, todo era un tormento para una sola persona. Aun tenía ese deseo que sintió al tenerla frente suyo, de abrazarla y decirle cuanto la había extrañado, y esa personalidad tan distante que se lo impidió.

Sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma noche, en la mansión de la familia Taisho.

- ¡Bienvenidos! Padre, madre, ¿Cómo les fue hoy en el trabajo? –Pregunto Rin ante la llegada de sus padres a la mansión, recogiendo los abrigos y colgándolos en el perchero como todas las noches.

- Demasiado agotador –Respondió la mujer frotando su cabeza en señal de un profundo cansancio- Aun no entiendo a esos clientes que estando tan desconformes con nuestros autos siguen siendo socios de la compañía –Suspiro- Por mi podrían marcharse y dejar de ser tan fastidiosos.

- No digas eso, Irasue, necesitamos a esos socios si no queremos estar al borde de la quiebra otra vez. Debes ser más respetuosa –La regaño Inu, su esposo y padre de Rin.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre sus clientes como lo han estado haciendo esos últimos días, Rin parecía no prestarles atención, colgaba sus abrigos pero no podía ocultar la expresión de tristeza de su rostro, hasta que fue percatada por su madre.

- ¿Qué te sucede, querida? Luces muy pálida, ¿Te sientes mal? –Pregunto llevando una de sus manos hacia la frente de Rin pensando que tenía fiebre.

- Estoy bien, mama, solo que he estado estudiando muy duro estos últimos días y no he descansado lo suficiente.

- Ya te lo había dicho, el estudio es importante pero también lo es tu salud –Dijo exageradamente preocupada- Te preparare algo de té.

- No es necesario, mejor iré a descansar un poco.

Antes que Rin pudiera marcharse, es detenida por su padre.

- Mañana tendremos la visita del conde, intenta mejorarte, no querrás que él te vea con un rostro tan pálido como el que tienes ahora –Dijo un tanto frio- Recuerda que dependemos de ti.

Rin abrió sus ojos enormemente, molesta por la falta de preocupación de su padre hacia ella. No respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

- No seas tan duro con ella, aun es muy joven –Regaño Irasue a su esposo por la frialdad con la que siempre trata a su hija.

- Y tú no la consientas tanto, debe convertirse en una mujer si quiere casarse con el conde, recuerda que necesitamos fusionar nuestra compañía con la de su familia y ella es la única que puede facilitarnos eso.

Tras decir esas últimas palabras, Inu se retiro para no seguir discutiendo otra vez lo del matrimonio con su esposa subiendo las escaleras que llevaban hacia su oficina privada dentro de la mansión, para terminar de atender unos asuntos pendientes que había postergado con uno de sus clientes.

Irasue, sintiendo pena por su hija, se decidió a prepararse un té de hierbas para calmar las tensiones que debía soportar, la compañía, los socios, la estrecha relación que hay entre Inu y Rin y sobre todo, lo que más le preocupaba, la futura boda que pronto llegaría.

"_¿En verdad Rin quiere casarse con ese hombre?"_

.

.

Dentro de su habitación, Rin se encontraba debajo de sus almohadas llorando silenciosamente, procurando que sus padres no la oyeran.

_"__¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer justo ahora?"_

En la mente de Rin, venían las imágenes del sorpresivo reencuentro que tuvo esa misma tarde con Sesshomaru, fundamentalmente la imagen de su rostro, con esa expresión de felicidad y esos ojos llenos de nostalgia que la miraban y tanto la habían encantado, los cuales le resultaría difícil poder borrar de su mente.

Recordando y queriendo dejar esos pensamientos, se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la ventana. Al correr las cortinas que cubrían las mismas, deja entrar la luz de la Luna llena que iluminaba el rostro de la joven esa noche. Al ver tan majestuosa Luna, no pudo evitar ver en ella el brillo de los ojos de Sesshomaru al verla y que no pudo reaccionar como correspondía ante ellos. Dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa que interrumpió el recorrido de sus lágrimas por todo su rostro. En verdad estaba emocionada y feliz de haberlo visto después de tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué no pudo demostrar esa felicidad en ese momento? Sabía que había hecho sentir mal a Sesshomaru, pero no tuvo otra opción, después de todo tendría que alejarlo de su vida para siempre, ya no era la niña que alguna vez fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Oye, tú, ¿Cuándo piensas despertar? –Gritaba Miroku, intentando despertar a Sesshomaru dándole unas suaves patadas en el brazo- ¿En verdad dormiste en el suelo? Que desperdicio -Suspiro.

- ¿Así tratas a tus invitados? Ni siquiera me diste un colchón para dormir- Respondió Sesshomaru mientras bostezaba y hacia tronar su espalda.

- Por lo que veo te las arreglaste bastante bien, digo, desarmaste todos mis sillones- Dijo un poco molesto- ¿Al menos dormiste bien? No se ve muy cómodo que digamos.

- Mejor cállate, prepárame algo de desayuno, estoy hambriento.

- Ya te dije que no seré tu sirviente, si quieres comer hazlo tu mismo, ¿O es que no sabes cocinar? –Dijo burlándose tratando de fastidiarlo.

Sesshomaru, sin responder a tal burla, le lanza una mirada intimidante que lo dice todo "no sabe cocinar". Ante esa expresión, Miroku vuelve a suspirar pareciendo estar decepcionado y se dirige hacia la cocina.

- Por esta ocasión te preparare yo el desayuno, pero mientras estés viviendo en mi departamento tendrás que aprender a cocinar, ¿Entendiste?

Cuando Miroku se fue a la cocina, Sesshomaru se preparo para levantarse y cambiarse el vestuario, aun si tuviera que usar la ropa de Miroku la tomaría sin su consentimiento, además de reordenar los sillones que había desarmado.

Mientras terminaba de ordenar, nota que en una mesa pequeña junto al televisor había un teléfono, al verlo pretendió utilizarlo para llamar a Mushin sin que Miroku se diera cuenta de ello. Pero sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando Miroku ingresa a la sala con una enorme bandeja llena de comida y una tierna sonrisa.

- Deja de mirar ese teléfono y ven a desayunar, si quieres llamar a mi padre puedes hacerlo luego de visitar a Rin –Sonrió.

Ese gesto de amabilidad en Miroku sin duda sorprendió a Sesshomaru, siempre creyendo que algo nada bueno tenía en mente, pero esas actitudes lo hacían dudar y ya ni sabia en que creer, solo el tiempo y la paciencia traerían esas respuestas.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Taisho…

Rin se encontraba en la sala comedor desayunando un delicioso buffet como toda familia adinerada disfrutaría. Su rostro seguía tenso, y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar en la noche pero que logro disimular con un poco de maquillaje. Su expresión de preocupación decía claramente que estaba nerviosa por lo que sucedería hoy, al fin y al cabo Sesshomaru le había prometido regresar, pero no menciono qué día volvería lo cual podría ser hoy mismo, justamente el mismo día en que el conde y futuro esposo también iría a visitarla a su mansión.

De todas formas, se preparaba para el encuentro que temía algún día llegaría. Sin embargo, antes de perder la razón y ponerse a llorar nuevamente, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por su madre.

- Hoy tampoco te ves demasiado bien, ¿No dormiste adecuadamente? ¿Quieres que dejemos la reunión con el conde para otro día? –Pregunto preocupada mientras retiraba el plato sucio de Rin de la mesa.

Antes de que Rin pudiera responder, interrumpe su padre, quien se encontraba sentado delante de ella leyendo el periódico.

- No digas estupideces, esa cara pálida puede solucionarse con un poco de maquillaje –Dijo seriamente- Termina de desayunar y sube a bañarte, el conde vendrá pasado el mediodía y quiero que tengas una buena apariencia para cuando llegue.

Rin no respondió, intento no mostrar su rostro de ira hacia su padre que poco le preocupaba ella. Aunque su madre pudo darse cuenta que había hecho enojar a su hija, sin más preámbulo ella se levanto de la silla al terminar de desayunar para seguir las órdenes de Inu.

Mientras salía de la sala comedor, suena el timbre y de inmediato Rin supuso que se trataba de Sesshomaru.

- Iré a ver quién es –Grito y bajo de inmediato los pocos escalones que había subido para evitar que alguno de sus padres abriera la puerta y lo vieran a él.

Una vez que abrió, sus suposiciones eran certeras, quien estaba ahí era Sesshomaru, cumpliendo su promesa de volver.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunto algo nerviosa Rin.

- Dije que volvería, quería verte.

- No es un buen momento, por favor vuelve en otra ocasión –Al despedirse, Rin intenta cerrar la puerta pero Sesshomaru no se lo permitió.

Impidió que Rin cerrara la puerta en su cara, apoyando su brazo sobre la misma haciendo fuerza para evitarlo.

- No me iré hasta que hablemos –Dijo mientras la observaba fijamente con una mirada a la cual ella no podía resistirse.

Antes que Rin respondiera, se oye la voz de Irasue preguntando quien había tocado la puerta.

- ¿Esa voz es de tu madre? –Pregunto sorprendido- ¿Puedo pasar a saludarla?

- Es una compañera de la escuela –Respondió a su madre- Te dije que este no es un buen momento –Murmuro para que no la oyeran, ya al borde del límite de sus nervios.

Sesshomaru noto que estaba incomodando a Rin, por lo que trato de hacerla sentir tranquila, aun si tan solo le dedicara unos pocos minutos a él, solo quería pasar un rato con ella.

- Solo dame un minuto de tu tiempo, prometo que luego me iré y no volveré a visitarte de sorpresa.

El la observaba fijamente mientras que ella no podía ni siquiera rozar una mirada con Sesshomaru. No podía negarse a charlar un rato con su "mejor amigo" al que hacía muchos años no veía, supuso que si quería alejarlo de su vida para siempre tendría que dejar en claro las cosas, que ella ya no era la misma persona que él conoció y eso debería decírselo. Por lo tanto, accedió a llevarlo a una pequeña plaza a unas pocas cuadras de la mansión para hablar tan solo unos minutos, puesto que pronto debería volver para recibir al conde y así no hacer enojar a su padre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin caminaba por delante de Sesshomaru, así ella podría evitar tener contacto visual con él. Durante todo el camino no se dijeron una palabra, aunque Sesshomaru sentía ese deseo de detenerla para obligarla a que lo viera a los ojos y le dijera que había hecho con su pequeña Rin. Mientras seguían caminando, él la observaba con ternura, con melancolía, tenia frente a sus ojos a la niña que había estado buscando por muchos años convertida en toda una mujer. Por un momento, parecía ver la imagen de cuando Rin era una niña y siempre estaba sonriendo aun si le faltaban los dos dientes de adelante, eso la hacía más hermosa.

Recordando, pensando, sin quitarle los ojos de encima por miedo a que vuelva a desaparecer, comienza a sonreír y además deja escapar una pequeña risa que logro oír Rin y la obligó a detenerse.

Se dio media vuelta para ver si era de Sesshomaru esa risa que había escuchado, al hacerlo vio como el joven sonreía tiernamente mientras la miraba con esos ojos llenos de amor hacia ella, lo que sin duda helo su corazón por una imagen que jamás olvidaría y le resultaría más difícil después de ver esa sonrisa pedirle que se aleje de su vida.

- ¿Por qué estas tan sonriente? –Pregunto con voz temblorosa.

- Te ves muy hermosa –Respondió tan directo como siempre y sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Al oír eso, Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse, seguido de eso tampoco pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña lagrima que dejo anonadado a Sesshomaru, creyendo que había dicho algo que la hirió.

Sin querer preguntarle por que estaba llorando, solamente prestando atención a su rostro sonrojado que por cierto lucía realmente hermosa en ese estado para él, no quiso seguir conteniéndose, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin ser sincero con él mismo y mucho menos con Rin. Debía por primera vez en su vida dejar en claro sus sentimientos hacia ella, por lo que las lagrimas en el rostro de Rin lo hicieron reaccionar y tomar el coraje para correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

Rin, ante semejante acto, quedo realmente sorprendida y se quedo sin palabras, puesto que el fuerte latido de su corazón y su cuerpo tembloroso le impedían hablar, había esperado mucho tiempo por ese abrazo. Sin embargo, para Sesshomaru esa sería la ocasión perfecta para dejar en claro sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

- Te extrañe –Dijo abrazando aun mas fuerte a la joven y dejando escapar una lagrima de felicidad y angustia.

Esas palabras bastaron para calmar los nervios de Rin, ella también lo había extrañado pero algo dentro de su interior le impedía decírselo. Sin embargo, Rin no dejaría pasar la ocasión, así que se animo a abrazarlo ella también y sin temor también dejaría salir esas lágrimas que ha estado conteniendo durante mucho tiempo, sin olvidar que debía decirle que pronto iba a casarse, pero, ¿Cómo lo tomaría Sesshomaru? ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Ese era su mayor miedo, aun cuando el corazón de Sesshomaru se sentía aliviado luego de haberla abrazado, debería prepararlo para lo peor.


End file.
